


Futaboy of Konoha

by Futa_Creator



Category: Attack on Titan, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gentle Sex, Hell/Underworld, Multi, Oral, Overpowered characters, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, futa on male (Main story line), godly powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Creator/pseuds/Futa_Creator
Summary: In an alternate universe, a world where many fandoms have mixed into one, Uzumaki Naruto, a 17 year old boy learns that not only is there more than just two genders but that these people are closer to him than he thought.





	1. Kachan's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, before I Tell you what this is about I just want to tell you that this is just a fan fic and nothing more. I will ignore everything bad you have to say about my story and remember this is only a fan fic that I just had to write. The story is about Naruto and many other girls who have extra large appendages. If you don’t like any Futa on male/incest and other related things then don’t read this. Well then here goes my very first story on this site. There will be many other girls from other series so expect a big harem. And I don’t own Naruto and don't make any money off of this.

**Chapter 1: My kachan’s secret**

In the Konoha village in a large 3 story house, three people lived together. Naruto, his younger sister Naruko and their mother Kushina having been living with just the three of them for the past decade.

Their father Minato Namikaze had died while fighting against a masked shinobi. Kushina Uzumaki at that time had been outside of Konoha on a A-rank mission and her only son, Naruto Uzumaki was in their house playing all by himself.  

When Kushina came back and Heard the news of her husband dying she didn’t mind it much because Minato cheated on her with a couple of other women when he was working as the Hokage. She found out about this from Mikoto Uchiha. Kushina and Mikoto have been good friends since the day they started to go to the academy together.

Kushina didn’t mourn Minato's death and instead moved out of their old house to this three story building.

3 months after the death of Minato, Kushina found out that she was pregnant, that’s why 9 months after Minato’s death she gave birth to her second child, a girl, and named her Naruko.

Naruko is a cheerful and friendly person who will befriend anyone as long as they don’t bully Naruto because of the tailed beast inside him.

**Another day in the Uzumaki house**

”Kachan, is breakfast ready?” Naruko said as she came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She wore a wine color dress which reached her hips and a wood colored vest. A pair of black, slightly loose pants and a pair of black sandals adorned her feet.

”Yes, it is ready Naruko. Can you go and call for Naruto? Its 9 o'clock, he should be awake by now..”

”Hai~.” Naruko said with a big yawn before going upstairs and knocking on the door to Naruto’s room.

”Onii, Kachan says breakfast is ready. You should hurry and come down.” She said with an excited face that had no sign of fatigue. Her previously tired face nowhere to be seen.

”Onii… Onii are you in there?” She said as she pushed the door open to find an almost entirely naked Naruto lying on the ground.

As Naruko saw his naked body she couldn’t help but blush. Her heart beat faster and her tucked away thingy started to rise up. Naruko quickly slammed the door close and ran back down stair while she tried to calm herself down.

”Wha-what, What is it? I’m awake now, so don’t be so loud~.” Naruto said as he was startled awake by the slamming of the door.

* * *

When Naruto came down to the kitchen, he saw his mother and sister sitting by the table and eating food very elegantly.

”Good morning kachan, good morning Naruko.” Naruto said as he went and sat at his usual seat.

”Good morning, SoCHI!!” Kushina said as she lifted her head to see that Naruto wasn’t wearing any shirt and was showing of his incredibly sexy body. Her shout startling both of her children.

As Naruko also looked up she recalled a few minutes ago when Naruto was only wearing his underwear. She blushed again.

”Soc-Soch-Sochi, what kind of appearance is that? You should put some clothes on.” Kushina said as she looked away with a blush and her hands went down in between her thighs. She coughed a few times and took a few glances at Naruto's naked body from time to time.

”But kachan, it’s really hot today. You should know that too. This year the weather in the different seasons have been really extreme.” Naruto said as he sat down and put his hands together to beg his mom.

”A-alright then, sochi. Quickly eat your breakfast. You will be late.” Kushina said as she turned her head and hung her head low. She placed her hands between her legs and kept that thing down so that it wouldn’t make a tent.

”Cough- cough, Kachan I have to go now. My friends and I have planned something for today and I can’t be late. Bye bye.” Naruko said as she dashed outside before even waiting to hear them say anything.

”That kid, seriously. Why is she like that? She doesn’t make eye contact with me that much. Does she hate me, kachan?” Naruto said as he dropped the chop sticks he was holding on to the table.

”No-No, there is no way that kid would hate her big brother. You don’t have to worry Naruto. But before that sho-shouldn’t you be somewhere today?” Kushina tried to say as she started to fidget under the table.

”I do, but I don’t know when I will be back. So don’t for me and eat without me. I might not come back home tonight. AHHH- it’s 9:44. I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura by 10:00. Kachan I have to go  I love you. See you tomorrow.” Naruto said as he ran upstairs to put on some clothes before jumping down the window and onto the roof nearly 10 meters away before jumping away to the city center.

”I love you too, sochi… Thank goodness, I didn’t know how long more I could hold on to my reasoning. But what should I do now?” Kushina said as she looked around the kitchen before her head slowly turned towards the direction of Naruto's room.

Her eyes went wide as she shook her head but ever so slowly she once again looked towards the ceiling. She took a deep breath and her resolve was evident in her eyes before she cleaned the table and quickly went up stairs.

* * *

 As Naruto opened the door he couldn’t help but notice that all the lights in the house were off. As he went to his room he heard a voice calling his name. As soon as he was sure that it was his mom he ran with all of his might before kicking the door open.

”You bastards, why the hell are you hurting my kach...” Naruto said as he noticed that his kachan was in the bed with his clothes in her hand and her back turned to him. She was using his clothes to stroke something very fast.

She had his underpants on her face as she called his name over and over again. He held his nose at the weird smell that was in the room.

”Ahhh Naruto, Naruto, I love you, Naruto. NARUTO!!!” Kushina dazed out of her trance as she noticed that Naruto was standing next to the door.

”Kachan? What is going on? What are you doing in my room with my clothes? Don’t tell me!?” Naruto said as he looked at his kachan.

”So-So-So-Sochi, what are you doing here, didn’t you say that you wouldn’t come home tonight?” Kushina said as she quickly pulled the blanket on the bed over her waist and hoped that Naruto didn't see what it was she was hiding.

”Kacha-Kachan. Were you ma-mas-mastur-masturbating with my clothes?” Naruto said a bit shocked but also blushed as he slightly bends his waist so that his bulge wouldn’t be seen.

”Ka-Kachan, you don’t have to be afraid, you know. I-I don’t particularly mind you know.” Naruto said as he slowly stepped towards Kushina before placing his hand on her shoulder.

”Y-You don’t mind me masturb- using your clothes like that? Are you sure?”  

”Mm, kachan. I don’t mind at all. So you don’t have to hide it from me.” Naruto said as he took a deep breath before kissing Kushina.

”MMMPHMHFF” Kushina tried to mumble but failed. So she slowly closed her eyes and made out with naruto for a few minutes.

”Kachan, mmmph. Let’s do it!” Naruto said as he looked straight in Kushina's eyes.

”Naruto, are you sure baby? I don’t wanna hurt you.” Kushina said as she stared back.

”Hai kachan.” Naruto took off his clothes and revealed his bare body to Kushina. Naruto has had many fantasies about his kachan but he never dared to make a move. But now that an opportunity has presented itself he will go all the way.

As Kushina saw Naruto's body she couldn’t help but swallow her saliva. She held Naruto’s hand and made him lie on his back on the bed. She lowered her head and licked his 9 inch penis. She licked the tip before going down to his balls. She wasn’t sure if she was doing good because she and Minato hadn’t done this a lot of times before.

”Ugh, kachan. Right there, that feels good! I think I’m cumm-cumming!” Naruto said as he thrust his dick deeper.

Kushina continued to suck and lick Naruto's penis. Then she swallowed everything and stared at Naruto’s face. She was happy that she could make Naruto feel good.

”Puahh, now it’s your turn sochi .” Kushina said and sat at the edge of the bed pointing to her crotch.

”Hai kachan.” Naruto crawled to her feet and waited as she lifted the blanket that was still covering her. He was shocked as he saw her 18-inch penis.

”Kachan, You, you’re a man!!?” Naruto said as he froze and looked at Kushina.

”No sochi” Kushina said with a sigh. ”I am what you would call a hermaphrodite, or Futanari, to be more exact. I have both the female and the male organs.” Kushina said as she prepared herself to be rejected.

”I see, so you’re one of those, right? I have seen a lot of futanari on the internet. I didn’t think that futanari would be real.” Naruto said as he poked her hard dick before wrapping his hands around the 3,5-inch girth.

”So, you don’t hate me sochi? Aren’t you disgusted by this?” Kushina said as she felt his hands around her. She moaned at the warm grasp of her son’s hands.

”Hate you? No kachan, I don’t hate you at all. In fact, think that this is more beautiful than a normal woman. I would never reject such a beautiful person as you kachan.”  Naruto said as he opened his mouth and took in several inches of her futa-dick before bobbing his head up and down.

He used his tongue and relaxed his mouth before shoving more down his throat. He continued for a few minutes before he felt Kushina’s hand caressing his head. He smiled but before he could react, Kushina grabbed a hold of his hair before pulling him on her dick and shoving her 18-inch dick down his throat as she moaned.

”AAhh, sochi, that feels so good! Ahh, yes...yes... I think I’m going to cum. Swallow it sochi, swallow every drop.” Kushina yelled as she continued to move Naruto’s head up and down her dick.

”GUbphh, guphhh” Naruto tried to pull his head back but couldn’t fight against Kushina as she practically slammed his head against her pubic regions.

”Ahhh, I’m cumming, sochi, I’m cumming!!” Kushina said and with a final thrust buried her futa-dick in Naruto’s throat.

Naruto felt his kachan’s dick swell before pulsing as it shot rope after rope of futa-semen down his stomach. He didn’t waste time as he swallowed everything that was pumped into him.

Kushina slowly took out her futa-dick before letting the tip stay inside his mouth so that he could taste her futa-semen. She then sprayed the last shots and covered Naruto’s face and chest with her cum.

”That felt so good sochi, I have never felt like that before.” Kushina said with a giggle as she looked at Naruto who was covered in her futa-milk. She felt a strong sense of accomplishment as she saw that Naruto was covered in her sperm.

She dropped down and licked her cum off his face and chest before kissing him. As she saw that Naruto was panting with exhaustion she smiled and held his hand before going back on to the bed.

”It isn’t over yet, sochi.” She said and her dick started to get hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, also there is another thing that I want you guys to be flexiable about. Someone suggested to make the dick sizes smaller but that is something that I can't do since I actually like how this has turned out. I don't know if it is a turn off or a turn on but I won't change the sizes.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this! ;)


	2. Kachan's secret part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t make any money off of this. I don’t own Naruto or any other series that I will be using in this fanfic in the future. Well then here is the second chapter. Cheers

**Chapter 2: My kachan part 2**

As Naruto was lying on the bed, Kushina went to her room and came back a minute later with a bottle in her hand. As Kushina saw Naruto laying there with his sexy body and features she couldn’t help but be happy.

“Oh sochi, tonight I am going to make you mine completely,” Kushina said as she turned Naruto so that he was lying and facing down on the bed.

Naruto was both nervous and excited. He knew what was going to happen and couldn’t get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He moaned when he felt his kachan's lubed finger going inside of his ass.

“Don’t worry baby, I will make it feel good. I am nervous too, you know. This will be my first time when I am the one giving.” Kushina said as she inserted two fingers and then three fingers.

“This is my first time too kachan, so be gentle, please?” Naruto said as he felt himself being stretched out.

“Then, we will lose our virginities at the same time? I am so happy to hear that sochi!” Kushina said as she poured all the lube on her hand and massaged Naruto’s ass.

“Alright, I am starting, sochi,” Kushina said as she sat on Naruto’s thighs and put her futa-dick at his anus. She slowly began pushed the tip in and relished at the feeling of entering someone for the first time.

When Naruto felt his kachan’s futa-dick trying to enter him he clenched his anus. Then he felt Kushina lie on top of him with her D-cup breast touching his back and her dick touching his anus, he moaned.

“Shhh, sochi. Relax, take a deep breath and relax.” Kushina said with a soothing voice as she kissed Naruto on his cheek and nibbled on his ear.

“Mmm, do whatever you want mom. Make me yours.” Naruto finally said.

When Kushina heard Naruto say that she could make him hers, she was elated.

“I hope you’re ready sochi!” Kushina said as she pushed her 18-inch futa-dick all the way inside Naruto’s ass.

“MMM, KACHAN.” Naruto moaned at the feeling of someone entering his ass for the first time.

“SOCHI, it feels so good. It feels so...so good! I can’t stop sochi, I’m sorry baby, but I can’t stop!” Kushina continued to thrust her dick in and out of her son’s ass. She loved this feeling. This was the first time that she ever entered someone. She couldn’t get enough of it. It was way better than her hand or the onaholes she used.

“Mmm, kachan that feels good. Don’t stop. Mmm.” Naruto said as he buried his head between the pillows.

As Kushina felt Naruto get even tighter she couldn’t help but want to feel it more. She slowly dropped her pace and went for slow and deep thrusts. She moaned at the feeling of Naruto’s inside trying to keep her dick inside of it.

“Sochi, your ass won’t let go of my futa-dick. It seems that you really like getting fucked in the ass huh? Even though this is your first time.” Kushina said as she kissed Naruto.

“Hai kachan, I am feeling good being fucked in the ass by your futa-dick. This is the best. I don’t want this to stop.” Naruto said as he felt Kushina once again picking up speed.

Kushina felt she was to cumming so she went faster and harder and deeper into Naruto.

“Sochi, I’m going to cum. I am going to cum inside your ass. I’m going to mark it as mine. Ahh, sochi. Oh god!” Kushina said as she slammed her dick inside off Naruto’s ass.

“Hai kachan, do it, cum inside me.” Naruto said as he started to move his hips to meet his kachan’s thrusting.

“Ughh, sochi, I’m cumming, I am going to shoot my seed deep inside your belly.” Kushina shouted. She slammed her dick inside of Naruto’s ass and came as deep as she could. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell on Naruto’s back. As her orgasm was too much she held Naruto’s waist in place and bit his shoulder. She kissed Naruto’s ear and went down to his neck and left a hickey.

“Oh sochi, with this you’re mine. Ahh, you’re finally mine!” Kushina said as she brought her hands around Naruto’s waist and on to his stomach. As she continued to pump her seed into Naruto she could feel his belly getting bigger and bigger as the sperm tried to find a place to fit. She picked Naruto by his armpits and made him sit on her lap as she was sitting on the bed.

Her thick cock keeping all of her sperm locked in his stomach. She licked her lips and her heart started beating faster as she saw Naruto being filled to the brim with her seeds.

“Mmm, I love you sochi.” Kushina said.

“I-I love you too kachan.” Naruto said as his tongue was rolled out and his eyes were at the back if his head.

As Kushina felt her orgasm died down she moved so that they both could fit in the bed and she closed her eyes with her dick still inside of Naruto.

“Kachan, could you let me go to the bathroom? I’m filled to the brim.” Naruto said as he tried to get away.

“No sochi, I know that it is uncomfortable, but you’re not allowed to take my dick out tonight. Understood?” Kushina said with a firm tone that would not take no for an answer.

“H-Hai kachan. Understood.” Naruto said and sighed but he was smiling as he felt his kachan’s hand wrapping around him.

“Good, now let’s go to sleep. Goodnight Naruto.” Kushina said with a giggle and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight kachan.” Naruto said as he also scooted over and closer to Kushina so that they would be connected for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what do you guys think? Should I have less description about the environment and more about the sex scenes or not? And there will be more girls coming soon.
> 
> The girls that I have decided on currently are: Hinata, Naruko, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Anko, Mei, Tsunade, and basically all of those who are beautiful and sexy from Naruto will be here.
> 
> I will write about bleach, Fairy tail, maybe Dragon ball no so sure and if there is any other series with beautiful girls, they will be here. (Not many maybe 3 other series.)


	3. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to not use all of the girls in the Naruto series. There will only be 21 girls and the other series will be Fairy tail, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Attack on titan, Fate/stay and One piece. This will be a very, very long series and not all girls from other series will be here, only those I have chosen. Well then, here goes the third chapter.

**Chapter 3: First time with two**

As Naruto was going to the Academy to take on a mission he met Hinata Hyuga. The beautiful princess of the Hyuga household. Naruto hasn’t had the chance to talk to her at all as she always runs away from him whenever she sees him. Almost like Naruko.

“Hi Hinata-san. What are you doing here?” Naruto asked as he saw that she was fidgeting around.

“Na-Naruto-kun!” Hinata said loudly as she looked him straight in the eye.

“WH-What is it Hinata-san?”  Naruto said as he took a step back. He was kind of shocked by her sudden shout.

“Um, Naruto-kun I have something to talk to you about.” Hinata said as she blushed and looked down. “Can we go somewhere where no one is around?” she continued.

“Sure. Let’s go to my house then. No one is home and I believe that we live in the same direction. Naruko hasn’t come back home yet and my kachan is out shopping.”

Naruto said but blushed a little as he thought about what his mother would buy.

 

**In the Uzumaki house**

 

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch. Hinata facing Naruto and Naruto facing Hinata.

“Then, what was it that you wanted to talk to me abo-?” Naruto began to say but was interrupted by Hinata.

“I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!!” Hinata yelled and bowed her head to Naruto. She was incredibly nervous. She was beginning to feeling sick as she was both feeling nervous and had butterflies in her stomach causing her to feel nauseated and dizzy.

“What!? You- Hinata-san, What did you just say!? You lo-lov-love ME!?” Naruto was shocked as he stood up and stuttered.

Hinata didn’t say anything though as she kept her head down and her eyes started to slowly tear up as she thought that Naruto would reject her. ‘I mean who wouldn’t? Even if he said yes and we got together, he would run the moment he sees that.’ Hinata thought as she bit her lip and lifted her head.

But what she didn’t know was that Naruto had never thought of rejecting her because he never would have thought she would confess to him. She a princess from a famous household, confessing to him, a bullied and shunned kid who almost everyone hated to the bone.

“I- I under-phew. I understand Hinata. But I’m sor-“Naruto tried to say as he saw Hinata lift her face and her  tear covered face came to view. Her tears pierced his heart as his own eyes started to get a little teary.

He really, really did like her but he also liked his mother, Kushina, just as much. He couldn’t just leave her because someone confessed to him from the bottom of her heart. But he was interrupted once again as a sound of giggling came from the stairs.

“Hehe. Ara, ara. Now it wouldn’t be nice to reject someone who loves you so much, would it, sochi?” Kushina said as she came down the stairs in her underwear. She walked to the couch and stood there and looked at the teenagers.

“I don’t see what‘s the problem here sochi. You are a healthy and young boy, she is a healthy and young girl, not to mention so beautiful. So why are you rejecting such a perfect girl?” Kushina said as she glanced at Naruto.

“Ka-kachan, I’m doing this for you. Sure, she confessed to me but I can’t just be with the both of you.” Naruto said a bit agitated. He stared into Kushina’s eyes and didn’t notice the shock going through Hinata’ eyes.

“Y-y-you two ar-are go-goin-going out!? Bu-but you-your mother and-so-son!” Hinata said as she pointed her trembling finger at Naruto and Kushina.

“Relax, Hinata. Yes we’re going out. In fact I would say that we do more than just that. Look, I love Sochi as much as you that’s why I’m willing to share him. I won’t let you keep him to yourself and I want Sochi to be happy too.” Kushina said with a sigh. She then continued. ”Hinata, this is the only chance that I will give you. You either share Sochi with me or you won’t get to touch even a single hair on his body. Before you say anything though, I’ll have you know that I have the same condition as you. But Sochi didn’t mind it at all and accepted all of me and I mean _all_ of me.” Kushina said.

Hinata’s eyes went wide at Kushina’s words and she spaced out a few seconds before looking at Naruto and to Kushina’s crotch. She lifted her head, stared into Kushina’s eyes and then nodded her head.

“Okay Kushina-san. I’ll agree to your conditions.” Hinata said and a trace of lust flashed past her eyes.

“Good choice, Hinata. I needed some help to keep Sochi here satisfied. You won’t believe how horny he gets with a futa-dick inside him.” Kushina said as her panties started to bulge.

“WH-what the hell are you saying, kachan!?” Naruto yelled and blushed but as he looked back to Hinata he saw a similar bulge between her pants. He was shocked and when he saw the lust in Hinata’s eyes he swallowed his saliva. He was getting turned on by the thought of what was to come.

“Great. Hinata, Naruto let’s go up. I have everything prepared. Good thing I bought a lot of lube or else little Naruto here would get hurt.” Kushina said as she took both Naruto’s and Hinata’s hand and went to her room.

\-----------------------------------------

“Alright, strip, both of you.” Kushina said as she turned around to Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata didn’t say anything and hesitated but when she saw Naruto taking his clothes off and showing his sexy body, she swallowed her spit and quickly took her clothes of too.

“Good. Now sochi, come here and give kachan a kiss.” Kushina said as she sat naked on the bed and freed her 18 inch dick.

Hinata was shocked at her size for a second before she saw Naruto going down to his knees and crawling to Kushina’s dick. Her breathing get heavier as she saw Naruto kissing and licking Kushina’s futa-dick as if she wasn’t even here. She became a little angry at being ignored and stepped forward so that she was directly behind Naruto.

“Mm, here Hinata, Ahh, use this.” Kushina said between her moans as she tossed a bottle of lube to Hinata.

Hinata caught the bottle, opened it and poured it on Naruto’s ass. She became nervous as she inserted her jade like fingers inside Naruto’s anus. But when she heard Naruto moaning around Kushina’s cock her nervousness vanished and was replaced with a sense of excitement.

As Naruto was sucking on Kushina’s dick, Hinata slowly expanded his asshole so that she could fit 4 fingers inside.

“Good job, mm, Hinata. Now, be, Ahh, careful, ugh, and gentle because you-mmh, because you’re the second person who, Ahh, will use this sweet ass. You don’t want Naruto to, oh god, to struggle when you are pounding him. OH YES! But that also has its merits.” Kushina said and held Naruto’s head.

“I’ll keep him still so you can start.” Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto’s hair with one hand and traced his throat, that her futa-dick had created a bulge in, with her other hand.

Hinata didn’t waste time as she aimed her 18 inch dick at Naruto’s bud. She applied some lube to her dick before holding Naruto’s waist and slowly pushing her dick inside. She moaned and her hands trembled as she hadn’t felt like this before. She pushed in and stopped when she felt a little bit of resistance and heard Naruto’s slightly pained filled moan.

“What are you doing, Sochi? This is her first time, you have to take it all inside. I didn’t train you so that you would fail at not even being able to please your girlfriend.” Kushina said and pushed her dick with even more force down Naruto’s gullet causing Hinata’s penis to go all the way inside his ass.

“MMMPHG, MMPHHG” Naruto’s eyes went wide and felt a burst of pain in his ass. He could feel that Hinata was way thicker than Kushina.

“Ahhh, Ahhh, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!!” Hinata moaned and she came deep inside of his ass as she couldn’t handle the feeling of pleasure.

“Shhh, sochi. You have taken my dick inside you before, why can’t you take hers? She is the same size as me maybe a bit thicker around her shaft but that isn’t something you can’t handle right? So take a deep breath and let her enjoy her first fucking.” Kushina said as she lovingly wiped the tear at the corner of Naruto’s eyes. She loved making Naruto feel the pain of taking a futa-dick deep inside and not letting him complain. She felt a sense of possession and superiority.

“God, oh god, Naruto, That felt so good.” Hinata said as she kept pumping her seed inside of Naruto. “But I’m not done. I’m still hard and I need to release it.” Hinata continued to move her hips back and forward with a frantic pace as if she wanted to break Naruto’s ass.

“Ohh, Hinata, wai- slow down. Slow down, Hinat-“Kushina tried to stop Hinata as her dick was inside of Naruto’s mouth and Hinata’s thrusting made Naruto’s throat to tighten around her dick.

“I’m- I’m going to cum. Oh God, Hinata wait- wait- I’m going to cum. AHHH, sochi , I’m sorry but I can’t hold back. This feels too good!” Kushina said as she too started to slam her 18 inch futa-dick down Naruto’s heavenly throat.

As Naruto felt himself being filled in both holes, he couldn’t stop his muscle from contradicting and making it feel better for the futa-girls. He had a hard time breathing with Kushina’s dick blocking his mouth and couldn’t pull himself off of it as Hinata was pounding into him and causing him to be impaled on Kushina’s dick.

Both Kushina and Hinata continued to ignore Naruto’s protest and struggles and continued to keep going for another 10 minutes when they felt themselves getting close.

“I’m cumming! OH GOD, I’m cumming Sochi!! I’m sorry but I haven’t made any dinner so I want you to think of this as your food and swallow everything.” Kushina said as she bend forward with Naruto’s head pressed against her belly and pelvis.

“I’m cumming too, AHH, I- I’m cumming Naruto-kun!!” Hinata screamed and slapped Naruto's plump ass.

Both Kushina and Hinata came inside of Naruto as deep as they could with a final thrust. As Kushina saw Hinata slamming her hips against her son’s ass, she couldn’t help but feel that it was the best decision to allow Hinata to fuck Naruto. She lifted Hinata’s head and kissed her on the lips and wrestled her tongue.

When Hinata felt Kushina taking her first kiss she felt a bit complicated but then threw out those feelings as it was because of her that she could fuck Naruto’s ass. She responded by kissing and allowing Kushina’s tongue to wriggle inside her mouth. They broke their kiss when they felt Naruto growing slack and weak around their cocks.

Kushina slowly took her dick out of his mouth and held Naruto’s chin with her index finger and made him face the ceiling so that he would swallow everything.

Hinata also slammed her dick a few more time inside of Naruto before taking it out and painting his ass cheeks with her love juice.

“That felt so good, Kushina-san. Thank you for allowing me to be with Naruto.” Hinata said as she looked at Naruto and Kushina.

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me. If you told this slut that you were a Futanari he wouldn’t waste a minute and would crawl and worship you.” Kushina said as she giggled.

“Can you get it up again? Because we will be trying something different. And he hasn’t taken your virginity yet.” Kushina said as she signalled to Hinata’s dick before pointing to Naruto’s crotch.

“Get up sochi. There is something that I want to try.” Kushina said as she nodded her head to Hinata and made her go to the bed. She then went and picked Naruto in a princess carry and took him to the bed. She placed him on his stomach and took another bottle of lube before covering her dick and lubbing up Naruto’s ass and then handed the bottle to Hinata.

She spread her legs in a V shape and placing Naruto on her lap.

“Sochi, I want you to relax and not struggle because you’ll get hurt, okay?” Kushina said as she looked at Naruto whose eyes were slowly becoming more focused. She licked her lips and her sadistic side once again surfaced as she looked behind Naruto and at Hinata who was lubbing up her futa-dick. Hinata was sitting directly behind Naruto and she had her legs spread in the same way as Kushina. They had Naruto pinned in between themselves.

“Take a deep breath and relax Sochi. This will hurt. A lot.”  Kushina said as she took her dick and placed it near Naruto’s bud. She looked at Hinata and signalled to her to begin and waited as Hinata too placed her dick against Naruto’s bud.

As Naruto was sobering up from the spit roasting that he experienced a minute ago, the first thing he saw was his mother grinning face as she looked him in the eyes with incredible lust. Then as he wanted to ask what was going on he felt Hinata and Kushina’s dick aiming for his rose bud. His eyes went wide and he wanted to say something before Kushina kissed him on the lips and she and Hinata pushed their dicks in at the same time.

“MMMMPPPPPPGGGGGHHHHH” Naruto screamed with both pain and somehow, pleasure. But his voice failed to reach anyone as Kushina had his lips locked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped backwards and on to Hinata.

“Good, good. You did great Naruto in taking our dicks inside you.” Hinata and Kushina caressed his body and hair before saying. “But we’re not even 5 inches deep and to be honest this feels uncomfortable. Relax your muscles and it will feel good.” Kushina and Hinata both placed their arms on Naruto’s shoulder before counting down and then pushing downwards with all of their mights.

“AHHHHHHHHH, Stop take it out. It hurts, please, kachan, Hinata, it hurts. Ahhh” Naruto yelled and said as he felt two 18 inch dicks forcing their way deeper and deeper into his tight hole.

As Kushina heard Naruto scream for help she couldn’t help but be even more turned on as she continued to push herself deeper into Naruto as she watched the agony and pain on his face. She smiled widely when she saw the hint of pleasure flash across his eyes for a second.

Hinata hugged Naruto’s waist and whispered to him.

“It will be over soon, Naruto. Just a few more inches and you don’t have to feel any pain. Take it easy and take deep long breaths.” Hinata said with a soothing voice but it was evident that she wouldn’t listen to his pleas as she continued to push herself deeper and deeper in to him.

After 5 minutes both Kushina and Hinata successfully jammed their 18 inch dicks into Naruto and took a break for Naruto to gather his breath before they hugged Naruto from the front and back and raised him to the tip of their dicks before dropping him, earning a scream mixed with pleasure from Naruto.

They continued in this position for another 10-15 minutes and when they felt close to coming they placed their hands around Naruto’s neck before forcing their cocks as deep as possible so that his ass swallowed both of their dicks.

“Oh God, I didn’t know that this felt so good, Sochi. I think I’m going to cum.”Kushina said as she kissed Naruto and sucked on his nipples.

“OH YES, Naruto, oh god, this feels way better than fucking him by myself. I don’t want stop. Naruto, I’m going to cum. We’re going to fill you up with our futa-semen.” Hinata said as she kissed Naruto’s back.

“”Here it is, take it, take it Naruto. Take our futa-semen. I’m cumming, I’m cumminggg!!””

Both Kushina and Hinata filled Naruto with their semen. They continued to cum for a few minutes making Naruto’s stomach swell before taking standing up with Naruto still on their dicks. Kushina lifted Naruto off of their dicks and dropped him on to the soft king sized bed and sprayed the rest of her cum onto Naruto’s body with Hinata.

They covered Naruto’s chest and face with their cum before sitting down on the bed and panting.

“Hah- I, hah- I think that we should take a shower now. Hah. Oh that’s right, tomorrow when he wakes up, we can arrange for him to take your female virginity. What do you say, Hinata?” Kushina said as she looked at Hinata.

“That sounds good to me. But I don’t know if Naruto will be able to wake up by tomorrow. Hehe.” Hinata said as she looked at Naruto who was sleeping while being covered in futa-milk. His gaping anus overflowing with their mixed juices made both futanaris to feel happy.

They cleaned up Naruto with a cloth and licked the rest of their love juices of. They didn’t take Naruto to take a shower because Kushina wanted to let Naruto to smell like their semen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write.  
> By the way I have some exams that are important so I won’t be able to post for a few weeks. Maybe 3 or 4 weeks. I will make it up to you guys though after the exams are over. In the next chapter there will be some new characters. Once again, this will be a massive project and the next chapter will be as long as or maybe longer than this one so look forward to it. Cheers!


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting. Here is the 4th chapter.  
> Enjoy! And by the way thanks for the heads up about the rating. I am talking to you guys. Yeah, you.

**Chapter 4: My virginity**

When Naruko came home at 20:13 she felt that the atmosphere of the house was quite weird

“Kachan, where is Onii?” She asked as she looked at Kushina who was drinking her tea on the dinner table.

”Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him if I were you, Naruko. You were gone for 5 days and nights without first telling me. What do you think that I should do with such a bad daughter?” Kushina said as she fidgets on her seat with a blush on her face.

Naruko chose to ignore her kachan’s words and instead sat on the seat. She looked at the dishes that her kachan had served and the thing that caught her attention was the earth dragon meat. She licked her lip as earth dragon meat was her favorite dish. She turned to Kushina and said with a clearly faked tone.

”I’m sorry kachan, I won’t do it again, I promise. Please, can you forgive me?” And without waiting for Kushina to answer she started to dig in.

When Kushina saw that Naruko was so nonchalant she opened her mouth to say something but when she felt her orgasm nearing she closed her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. Then with a sigh full of heat and desire, she shot her seeds down her son’s tight throat.

Yes, she, Kushina Uzumaki, was receiving a fellatio from her son, Naruto Uzumaki, under the table, in their own house and a few decimeters away from her real daughter.

”Haah. You shouldn’t spill anything.” Kushina sighed again and pushed her dick deeper into Naruto’s throat again and held his head in place, forcing all of her futa-semen down his stomach. She patted his head and stroked his full cheeks with gentle strokes. Naruto didn't object and even forced himself to take it deeper.

“I’m not spilling any of this. This is my favorite dish, you know.” Naruko answered Kushina.

Both Kushina and Naruto nearly blacked out from fright when they heard Naruko answer. But once they were clear that Naruko hadn’t noticed them they sighed of relief and Naruto, feeling a little angry bit down on his kachan’s dick lightly.

“Hiss!” Kushina hissed at the lovebite of her son. She absolutely loved it when Naruto would playfully bite into her meaty member from time to time. Kushina then placed both of her hands on the back of Naruto’s head and pushed 14 inches of her cock all the way inside his throat.

“GOUPGHGHPH!” Naruto who was swallowing semen couldn’t help himself as he gagged on her massive meat rod.

“W-What was that?” Naruko who was eating delightfully said as she raised her head to stare at Kushina.

“Ahem! N-nothing. I just stuffed myself so much earlier that I couldn’t help but barf.” Kushina said with sweat already forming on her face. But she still didn’t let go of Naruto who was choking on her cock.

Naruko raised an eyebrow but she still resumed eating and ignored Kushina.

But with more than 3 inches still outside, Kushina felt uncomfortable so once she saw that Naruko was distracted, she stealthily wrapped her right leg around Naruto’s shoulder and then suddenly pushed Naruto onto her cock and held him there. She lifted the table cover a little when Naruko wasn’t looking, and she looked at the handsome boy who was gagging on her cock. She loved how tight his throat would get when he was like this.

Naruto tried to get away but he was too weak to even contend with Kushina’s level of power so he gave up on the thought of taking her dick out. He looked up at Kushina with tear-filled eyes and tried to somehow breathe through his nose.

Kushina felt Naruto loosening around her dick and the heavenly feeling of his throat disappeared. She looked down at Naruto and saw that he was breathing through his nose. A slight grin formed at the corner of her lips as she pinched Naruto’s nose with her long and slender index finger and thumb, allowing no air to travel down his lungs as she forced him to swallow all the cum that was still shooting out of her.

Naruto who thought that his mother would be cautious would’ve never expected her to pull a stunt like this again. The lack of oxygen caused the muscles in his throat to clench around Kushina’s thick cock. His already teary eyes became even tearier as he tried to pull his head back but Kushina’s leg was wrapped around him and he couldn’t even pull himself back more than half an inch. His cock started to shot its load all over his pants, making a big stain in his underwear.

Kushina who saw the pitiful look of her son felt that she had gone overboard so she unwrapped her leg and let Naruto breathe a little before she shoved her cock inside him again and made him swallow her delicious and thick futa cum.

As Naruto felt his kachan cumming into his throat he wasn't able to do anything as he gulped down everything, down to the last drop. He continued to gulp and swallow Kushina’s sperm for a while before he felt the stream of it dying out. He felt Kushina’s hand caressing his head and pulling his cheek as she slowly pulled her cock out so that only it’s tip was resting on his tongue. She was letting him taste her cum.

After Naruto was done sucking and licking everything out, Kushina took her cock by the slimy shaft and coated Naruto’s face with it. She very gently slapped Naruto’s face with her cock so that it wouldn’t alarm Naruko who was wolfing down the earth dragon dish on the other side of the table.

When she looked down and saw Naruto picking the semen from his face with his finger and licking them clean she couldn’t help but smile.

”Kachan, what are you smiling at?” Naruko said as she saw that Kushina had lowered her head and was smiling as if she was a teenager in love.

”EHH!? Oh Naruko, I… um, I was only thinking about something in the past. You don’t- you don’t have to worry about that. Quickly finish your food and take a bath, then change your clothes. You’ve had them on for 5 days.” When Kushina heard Naruko she felt her heart jump up to her throat and she panicked for a second before quickly changing the subject.

”Hmm…” Naruko muttered as she gave her mother a sideways glance but she still quickly ate her food, placed it in the dishwasher and ran upstairs.

”Phew, that was close. I thought that she would catch us sochi.” Kushina said as she relaxed and made Naruto come out from under the table.

”I know. That was really close. You shouldn’t have done that when she was still here kachan.” Naruto said as he gazed at his mother’s perfect features. The stunts that she pulled had almost revealed them to Naruko.

When Kushina looked down at Naruto’s stained pants she couldn’t help but feel happy and kinda proud for some reason. Her soft and slimy cock that had all of its cum sucked out just a second ago started to slowly come back to life.

Naruto saw the futa dick slowly getting harder and bigger. As he stared at her enormous cock he felt mesmerised and his knees nearly gave out from under him. Even though he just had sucked and almost choked on her cock, Naruto still wanted to take that monstrous thing in his mouth. He wanted to take her shaft and shove it inside his throat, to feel the pain and pleasure, to feel her hot cum spurting inside his body, staining it. To have it deep inside him.

Naruto shook his head with a deep blush and lifted his gaze. Once he saw that Kushina was looking at him with a dazed expression he stepped closer to her and kissed her right on her red lips and used his tongue to make her taste her own cum.

”Kachan, what do you say we take this upstairs?” Naruto said as he led Kushina by the hand and up to her room which was the furthest from Naruko’s.

As they were moving to her room, Kushina was trying really hard to keep her fiery desire down so that she wouldn’t rape Naruto here in the hallway. She shook her head and thought that tonight would be the night that she would give herself to him, just as he had given himself to her.

Naruto had already lost his ”male” virginity to Hinata 2 days ago and he hadn’t seen her since then. He recalled how he had taken Hinata’s virginity. He fucked her only in the missionary position with his kachan pumping his ass from behind. He had come 8 times inside Hinata and his mom came 3 times inside him. He had been fucked by Kushina for 3 hours straight and she hadn’t even taken her cock out for a single second and had fucked him without any breaks.

Naruto blushed as he remembered that day and that feeling of being enveloped in the soft flesh of Hinata while taking his kachan’s hard futa-dick up his ass was something that he secretly wanted to experience again.

When they were eventually inside of Kushina’s room, she freed herself from Naruto’s grip before turning the lights off.

”S-sochi, this time will be a little different than before, alright?” Kushina said and didn’t give Naruto a chance to say anything as she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

She held Naruto down when he wanted to get up and kissed him when he wanted to say something. When she felt that Naruto wouldn’t oppose her anymore she separated her lips and went down to his dick. She licked and sucked it to lube it before climbing back on top of his waist with his 9-inch dick aiming for her pussy.

When Naruto saw what Kushina was preparing to do, his heart beat faster. So he simply watched on as his dick slowly entered her and then a few moments later he was completely buried deep inside her. He moaned at the feeling of her moist and slippery insides and started to move his hips upwards and thrust inside Kushina with a gentle rhythm.

”Oh, sochi! Oh, that feels good, that feels so good! Don’t stop, keep pumping your dick inside of your kachan’s pussy.” Kushina moaned and said. She wanted to feel even more of his dick. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him and that she really, really cared about him even though she was quite rough with him in bed.

”Oh, I love you sochi, I really love you! I’m really happy that you are my lover. I don’t think I can live without you anymore sochi!” Kushina said her heartfelt words to Naruto.

As Naruto heard his kachan finally call him her lover he got even more energetic and started to thrust inside her wildly and hard.

”I love you, I love you too kachan. I love you more than anything else!” Naruto said as he hugged her soft and smooth body.

As they were passionately making love to each other, they failed to notice that the door was slightly open and a pair of green eyes were staring at them.

When Naruko was downstairs she had felt that Kushina was acting strange so when she finished her food and went to her room she waited. Until she heard the footsteps of her mom and another person. When they were in Kushina’s room she knew what they were going to do.

She got curious and decided to peep on them. But since the room was dark she could only make out their silhouettes and was only able to find out who the other person was when she heard Kushina yelling ‘Sochi! Sochi!’.

Knowing that it was Naruto who was currently banging their mom she gasped loudly before she clamped down on her own mouth but luckily for her, her mother and brother were too lost in their passion to notice her. At first, she felt disgusted and angry but the more she watched the vaguer those feelings became and what replaced them were heat, thirst, and lust. Not for Kushina but for Naruto.

After a few minutes of watching them her pants started to feel tight and when she looked down she saw that her member was straining against her pants as if trying to tear through it. She blushed a deep red but still freed her member and started to stroke it while she listened to the two’s pants and moans.

And 20 minutes later all three of them were on the verge of cumming.

”Ahh, kachan, I-I think I’m going to cum! I’m cumming, I’m cumming kachan!!” Naruto said as his hips moved in a rhythm in and out of Kushina.

Kushina pushed Naruto back on to the bed and kept him there as she took charge and bounced her hips on her son’s cock.

“Me too, oh god, I am going to cum too, Sochi!... I’m cumming....I’m cumming! Ahh…” Kushina said and kissed Naruto.

And with a moan, Kushina came from her pussy as she squirted all over Naruto’s cock and shot her load on to Naruto’s face. She giggled when she saw Naruto licking the futanari-cum from his lips and chest.

Outside of the room Naruko was desperately stroking her fully erected 16-inch dick. And then suddenly her long member throbbed and a spray of hot, milky semen shot out of her. Naruko wasn’t able to control herself and her orgasm as she released her load on to the door and the floor, painting everything in a white sheet of sticky juice.

When Kushina’s and Naruto’s orgasm stopped they cuddled together and went to sleep with Naruto’s flaccid dick slipping out of Kushina’s hole. Kushina looked into Naruto’s eyes and inched closer so that her lips were resting against his. They made out for a few seconds before pulling away to breathe and then closed their eyes with a happy smile on their faces.

As Naruko could see the silhouettes of Kushina and Naruto sleeping so soundly together in the same bed a fire of jealousy and envy lit in her heart. She was incredibly angry at Kushina because she had hidden something like this from her.

However, she seethed the rage building inside her and quickly cleaned the spots she had shot her load on. Once she was done she stealthily went back to her room.


	5. Naruko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a goddamn pervert so don’t leave any reviews that insults me, because this is what I do.  
> Anyways this chapter is one I was glad with making. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Naruko will be here in this chapter. Cheers! :)

**Chapter 5: My little sister**

When Naruto woke up the next day he found himself on the unfamiliar yet familiar bed that was placed inside of Kushina’s room. He looked around and the memories of last night came back to him. He smiled when he remembered that he finally had fucked his kachan. He got up, went to his own room and changed into a new set of clothes before going downstairs.

“Good morning Naruko, good morning kachan.” Naruto said as he sat on his seat.

“‘Morning, Onii.” “Good morning, sochi.” Both Naruko and Kushina said at the same time.

The Uzumaki family started to eat the delicious breakfast that Kushina had prepared.

“That’s right. Sochi, Naruko, I’m going to be late today because I have a thing to take care of. You can eat the leftover food from last night and don’t wait up for me.” Kushina said and then kissed both Naruto and Naruko goodbye before going to her meeting.

Naruto watched with disappointment clear on his face. He sighed and shook his head. He then looked at Naruko who was finishing her breakfast before deciding to open his mouth.

“Naruko. I don’t have anything to do today so what do you say we go out on a date?” Naruto really wanted to get closer to Naruko as they hadn’t talked much since a few years ago. He loved his family and didn’t want a rift to open up between himself and Naruko.

When Naruko heard Naruto say that he wanted to go on a date she panicked and choked on her food. She coughed a few times before going quiet. She too wanted to have some alone time with Naruto so she took a deep breath before saying.

“Sure Onii. I would love to!”

“Great. Then let’s go.” Naruto said with some excitement. He stood up from his seat and took Naruto's hand before dragging her off. Not even finishing their breakfast.

Naruto brought Naruko to a number of stores and made her try some outfits and bought the ones she liked. He used the capsules to make all of their shopping fit into one bag. They continued to go around the city and tried the things that Naruko hadn’t tried yet.

Around 17 o’clock both Naruto and Naruko came back home. Even after having walked for more than 7 hours they didn’t feel fatigued. When Naruto came back home the first thing he did was to take off his shirt because the weather was really hot and he felt stifled inside of these tight clothes that Kushina had bought for him.

“So, how did you like it Naruko?” Naruto said to Naruko.

“It was really fun, Onii. I haven’t done this for quite a while. Last week my friends and I were all cooped up inside Wendy’s room. We didn’t go out at all.” Naruko said to Naruto and her breathing became hot when she saw his sexy, naked body.

“You can take a shower first Naruko.” Naruto said as he went to turn on the television.

“N-No, you should take a shower first Onii. I’ll wait here till your done.” Naruko said as she pushed Naruto towards the shower and sat on the couch.

Naruto didn’t say anything else as he went upstairs and opened the door to the shower before closing the door behind him. He took off his pants and underwear and stepped into the shower.

When Naruko was sure that Naruto was showering, she quickly and sneakily ran upstairs and arrived behind the bathroom door. She turned the knob and then the door opened. She thanked Naruto’s carelessness for having forgotten to lock the door and very quietly closed the door and locked it behind her.

She could hear Naruto singing in the shower with a soothing voice that seemed to put her in a trance just by listening to it. She shook her head and focused. She slipped out of her black pants. She took off her wood colored vest and her wine-colored dress before taking off her underwear and walked forward so that she was 1 meter away from the shower curtains. She looked down at her flaccid 6 inches long and 1,5-inch thick cock before lifting her head and pushing the shower curtains aside.

“WH-What the F-FUCK!!?” Naruto was startled which caused him to swear. He gasped in shock when he saw that it was Naruko who standing there. What shocked him, even more, was that she was completely naked. Her beautiful C-cups had two bright, pink colored nipples on top of them. Her fit body that she acquired as a result of her ninja training was slender and healthy. Her beautiful 6-inch dick that was hanging below and was dripping precum and her beautiful long le…! Wait, what!? Her what!!?

“You’re a futanari!?” Naruto said a bit shocked.

“Yes, Oni-,...Naruto. I am a futanari.” Naruko said as she stared at straight into Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything about it but instead stared at her beautiful futa-cock. It was very smooth and had no hair anywhere at all. Her cock was straight instead of curving to the sides, unlike his. She had no foreskin either and her pink tip was tempting Naruto to fall to his knees. He could see her orange-sized balls that were hanging below her futanari dick and was blocking her pussy from view. They sure looked full of cum as they looked very heavy.

“Do you mind if I shower with you Naruto?” Naruko said as she cocked her head to the side and waited for Naruto’s reply. Hoping for the best answer.

“Y-yes, you can take a shower with me.” Naruto said as he turned his back to Naruko and tried to hide his boner.

Naruko nearly lost control of herself when she saw Naruto’s ass. Last night she didn't have a good view of it but now when she looked at it, she was entranced and her arm unconsciously reached for it. But she quickly snapped out of her daze and retracted her outstretched hand.

“D-don’t mind me, ‘Gulp’.” Naruko said as she stepped into the shower. She swallowed her saliva when she smelled Naruto’s scent and then she stretched her hand towards Naruto again.

“What is it?... Naruko?!...” Naruto who was under the shower turned around to see Naruko stretching her hand towards him. He was a bit frightened but then he closed his eyes and waited with a little bit of anticipation.

However, even after waiting for 2 minutes Naruto still didn’t feel anything so he opened his eyes to see Naruko grinning while washing herself with the soap. Naruto blushed and hung his head low as he was embarrassed and quickly got to wash his own body.

Naruko could see the expectancy in Naruto. But she held herself back and decided to tease him.

Naruko didn’t even bother covering her half-erect dick as she wanted Naruto to see all of her. Once she was done with scrubbing her arms Naruko washed her hands and bumped into Naruto with her rump to get his attention. She then gripped her own cock and started to stroke it up and down while moaning and taking deep breaths. After a few tens of seconds, her cock had become completely erect.

Naruto who was watching Naruko practically masturbate in front of him saw her cock grow to 16 inches and get as thick as 5 inches. Naruto was shocked once again at how big a futanari cock could get. He swallowed his saliva and continued to watch Naruko masturbate.

Naruko was close to cumming so she bit her lip and looked at Naruto with a lustful gaze. Her burning look sent shivers of excitement down Naruto’s back as he stared back into her beautiful violet eyes. The exact same color as Kushina’s. Her lustful and hot gaze was melting Naruto as he could feel butterflies inside his stomach. Naruko continued to stare at Naruto and let her gaze roam free, all over his sexy and wet body.

After a few more minutes of stroking and imagining the things that she would do to Naruto, Naruko felt herself close to her orgasm. Her strokes started to get faster and faster until, with a feminine scream, her balls throbbed and her futa dick pulsed as her cum erupted out of her urethra and onto the shower walls.

Naruto who saw his own little sister masturbate and spray her cum right in front of him was left speechless by the amount of cum that was shooting out of her cock. He watched as Naruko shivered and moaned as her load painted the walls and got washed away with the water, down into the drains.

Once Naruko stopped cumming she stepped towards Naruto as she washed her cum covered hands clean.

Naruto felt that Naruko was too close and she could definitely see his boner if he didn’t cover himself so he turned around and covered his dick with both hands as he decided to close his eyes and think about things that would kill his boner.

Naruko didn’t mind his actions as she pushed herself even closer to Naruto who had his back towards her. She stood on her toes and slowly pushed her dick in Naruto’s ass cracks.

Her action caused Naruto to stiffen but he didn’t make any movement to signify his rejection. He just acted as if nothing happened and started to clean himself instead.

Naruko was happy about Naruto’s acceptance and she started to push against Naruto even harder so that he was basically pinned against the shower walls. She turned the shower head so that the water was falling on to them from an angle. She had a hot and blushing expression on her face as she continued to rub her cock in his cracks and she would occasionally caress his body. Like pulling his nipples or kissing his neck or even kiss his cheeks.

Naruto who was being humped by Naruko wasn’t able to take it anymore as he started to moan and push back against her 16-inch dick. It felt too good to have her dick in between his ass so he couldn’t be blamed as he pushed back.

When she felt that it was time to step it up a notch, Naruko then grabbed and locked Naruto’s wrists and kept them against the walls. She continued to rub her dick in his ass crack and after 5 minutes she shot her load all over Naruto’s back. Naruko then spread Naruto’s ass cheeks apart with her dick and inserted the tip of her cock inside him and shot the last few ropes of semen inside his ass.

Naruto came the moment he felt her dick inside him. His legs trembled and all of a sudden he collapsed onto the cold shower floors. His breathing got rougher as he turned around to see a rock hard cock a few inches away from his face which was dripping with fresh futa cum. He gulped heavily and looked up at Naruko who had her hands on the wall and was towering over his figure.

“Suck it.” Naruko said and pushed her dick forward causing it to push against Naruto’s lips.

Naruto gulped loudly and started by licking the tip a few times before kissing it as he moved down the shaft and licked it all over. He moved a bit forward so that Naruto's dick was placed across his face and over his head. He looked up at Naruko and then licked her futa dick, causing Naruko to moan. Naruto then smiled as he moved his head so that he was near her pussy. He could see her orange sized balls clearly. He then licked them and sucked one inside his mouth.  

Naruko moaned when she felt Naruto sucking on her orange sized balls. She lowered her hips a little so that her cock and balls were resting against his face.

“Open your mouth and take them inside.” She ordered Naruto with a commanding tone.

Naruto shivered as he heard her command but still did as he was ordered and somehow took the other ball into his mouth before starting to licking and tasting them.

“Good, ah, job, Naruto. These are what will deliver to you your dinner and the lunch since you clearly haven’t had any yet..” Naruko said as she moaned. Her hands were placed on the walls as she stood above Naruto, looking down at his stuffed cheeks she smirked and a tingling feeling of happiness spread through her body.

Naruto continued to suck on her precious jewels before he was ordered to suck her cock. He looked at her long and thick futa cock for a second before he took a deep breath and stuffed her cock all the way inside his mouth.

“Ohh…That feel so good, Naruto… Oh god!... That’s it Naruto, suck my cock harder!” Naruko who was standing above Naruto struggled to keep her trembling legs firmly placed on the floor. She was already close to cumming from the deepthroating that she was receiving.

“Oh...Naruto...I’-I’m going to cum, Naruto~!...I’m going to cum… D-don’t let a single drop go to waste… I want to see you pumped full of my hot, tasty futa jizz… Here it is! Here is the delicious cum that you wanted, Naruto!!~” Naruko moaned and looked down to Naruto who was on his knees and sucking the cum out of her.

She felt that this wasn’t enough as she pushed Naruto’s head against the wall and started to fuck his face while cumming deep down his throat causing gagging sounds to echo through the shower room. After a few minutes of hot skullfucking Naruko stopped trying to rape her brother’s mouth when she felt that her balls had shot all her semen down into Naruto’s eager throat.

She looked down and when she saw Naruto, she couldn’t help but giggle with a sweet voice. Her giggles sounded like bells that soothed Naruto.

Naruto who was skull fucked had cum all over his face with his tongue out. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he had gripped his own prick that was shooting sperm all over the floor.

“Stand up Naruto.” Naruko said as she helped Naruto up and washed his cum covered face before she pinned him against the wall and started to kiss him. Her soft cock was quickly getting hard again at the prospects of what was to come.


	6. Naruko part 2

**Chapter 6: The real deal**

Naruko pinned Naruto against the wall again and kissed him. She pressed her body on to Naruto's and grabbed his wrists with her hands and didn’t allow him to move. She pushed her rock hard cock against his and slowly rubbed against it.

“Naruto~…” Naruko said with a voice thick with lust.

Naruto moaned and struggled a bit but still wrapped his right leg around her waist.

“Fuck me Naruko.” Naruto whispered to Naruko with an almost pleading tone and kissed her collarbone, leaving a clear hickey in its place.

Naruko let go of Naruto’s hands, when she heard his pleas and placed her hands on his ass cheeks. She slapped them two times and kissed Naruto signaling to Naruto’s ass and then her hands.

Naruto understood what she wanted and he jumped up so that Naruko was holding his weight upon her hands. He wrapped both of his legs around her and kissed her with even more passion.

Naruko stood against the wall and then took Naruto with her to her bed without even drying themselves. She turned around and sat on the bed so that Naruto was sitting on her lap and she was sitting on the bed. She made out with Naruto for a minute before she felt her lust, which threatened to burn her from the inside out, plead to her to fuck him.

She let go of one of her arms and then reached for her cock. She grabbed the rock hard futa dick by the glans and forced Naruto to stand on his knees. She placed the head by his anus with great difficulty. But after a few minutes of pushing and guiding she still couldn’t find the hole to penetrate, her lust which controlled her actions at this moment turned into anger as she wanted to just flip Naruto over and penetrate his ass. But when she was almost at her limits she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with a gentle smile.

“Let me do the rest Naruko.” Naruto said and placed his hand on her hot glans. He shuddered when he felt her precum oozing out of her urethra. He placed his hand palm against the head and then moved it around. Once he was satisfied he took that hand and rubbed it around his anus, using it as lube.

He then grabbed Naruko’s dick and then moved it so that the head was resting against his hole. He lowered his waist a little and with that, the hard futa dick forced his hole to open as it finally managed to rest inside the hole that it so desired. He rubbed her cock around his asshole so that it would stretch it even more and then with a swift motion, placed his weight on his hips causing the futa dick to sink into his insides till nothing was left.

“Ahhh!” Naruto moaned and his body spasmed. He also heard Naruko moaning which made him snap back to his senses. He looked at Naruko under him, who was cupping one of her breasts and pulling at her nipples with one hand and her other hand was gripping the sheets tightly.

This scene compelled him to make his futanari sister feel even better, so he raised his hips till her dick was nearly out before letting himself fall and letting the gravity shove all of her dick inside him again. Naruto continued to raise and let his hips fall while Naruko was lying there and writhing under the pleasure.

Naruko hadn’t felt like this at all even when she masturbated 4 times a day. Even the blowjob and skullfucking she got in the shower couldn’t come close to how tight and how good it felt inside of Naruto’s ass.

She brought her hands and placed them on Naruto’s thighs before sitting up so that Naruto who was sitting on her waist was now on her laps like before. But Naruto didn’t stop bouncing on top of her cock and even picked up the pace. This caused Naruko to feel even more pleasure and made her head go blank for a moment. She bit her lip hard to make herself snap out of her daze and she kissed Naruto’s neck and chest. She wrapped one of her arms around Naruto’s waist and her other hand was fingering his tight asshole that her cock was forcing to stretch.

“Wait Naruto!” Naruko said and she placed her hands on his ass cheek so that he wouldn’t be able to bounce on her. She continued to say. “Stand up and turn around.” Naruto did as he was told and stood up causing Naruto's cock to slip out of him.

He felt really empty without her big dick inside him but he still stood up and moved towards the edge of the bed. He stopped when he was at the end of the bed and turned his head back only to see Naruko had already appeared behind him with her long and pulsating dick aimed for his hole.

“Good boy.” Naruko said with a smile and placed her hands on Naruto’s hips. She spread Naruto’s ass cheeks with one of her arms and pushed the tip of her dick inside his anus with the other.

“Take a deep breath, Naruto.” Naruto felt that something bad was about to happen but he still did as Naruko said and tried to filled his lungs with air. But he wasn’t done yet as the moment he opened his mouth to take a deep breath he felt himself being pulled backward. Naruto tried to turn his head but the moment he turned his head a little he felt a long and thick object penetrate his anus which made his eyes go wide. The thickness of Naruko’s cock had increased.

“Ahhhh!” Naruto who felt himself being stuffed again moaned and shot his first load into the empty air and onto the mat. He gasped for air as it felt like he had the air punched out of his guts. He struggled to breathe for a few seconds with pain and incredible pleasure evident in those blue orbs of his.

Naruko also shot her load into Naruto’s ass as she felt Naruto tighten around her dick. Drool leaked from her mouth and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head with the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

“Naruto!” Naruko shouted and hugged Naruto from behind with a lot of force. The pleasure that Naruko felt had scared her a bit and she decided to cling onto the thing that made her feel the safest. She wrapped her arms Naruto’s waist and chest and held him tightly while she emptied her churning balls into him. She released her seeds as she trembled and closed her eyes tightly with a scared yet happy smile on her face.

Naruto who was being pumped full of dickgirl spunk was already seeing white and couldn’t help the drool that leaked from his mouth and the tears that dropped from his eyes. He loved this feeling, of being filled till his stomach bulged. Sometime he wouldn’t be able to take much but when his partner would still force themselves into him and came as much as they could, to the point where his stomach exploded, Naruto would always orgasm at the feeling of it alone.

As he felt Naruko’s C-cup breasts press against his back his orgasm got even harder.

Naruto has had sex and tasted a futanari for just 8 short days ago. In these 8 days, he had fucked 2 people and came inside of them a total sum of only 9 times. But he had been fucked in his ass countless times and had swallowed futa milk every day, 4-5 times per day. He had been pumped full of semen countless times by Kushina and Hinata and had been kinda addicted to it by now. That’s why instead of pain and agony of having his inside painted white with so much force he was feeling pleasure and bliss.

Naruko loosened her grip on Naruto after 3 minutes of shooting her load inside him. She caressed his bulging stomach before she sat back on the bed. She made Naruto lie on his face with his ass up in the air. She could feel her thick semen sloshing around inside his belly.

She started to thrust her hips into him again and then after a few strokes her dick once again became hard and she started to fuck Naruto’s ass again even as Naruto was speaking incoherently.

……………

It had become dark outside and Naruko was depositing her 7th and last load inside of Naruto’s ass. Naruto who was being thrust into was covered in cum. His disheveled hair, his gaping mouth, his back, bulging stomach, heaving chest, and sore ass were all covered with white, milky semen. Naruto had been covered with cum both outside and inside but he still loved the feeling of being filled to the brim with futa cock.

Naruko had fucked Naruto in all the position and in all the holes that she could fit her cock inside. She even fucked Naruto while he was standing on his hands on the floor, and she was holding him from the ankles and stood behind him.

Naruto had been pumped full of her semen. Naruko had basically made a cumdump out of him. She had made him take her loads one after another without any breaks or pauses. And it wasn’t like he minded in which position or how many times she fucked him as he just wanted to make her feel good and feel good himself.

Naruko thrust her dick with a last powerful thrust and then came as deep as she could. She stared into Naruto’s eyes with love and a smile till her orgasm was over before she breathed a sigh that sounded free of any stress.

She reached and pulled the bag that was beside the bed and put her hand inside. A moment later she took out a metal buttplug that was decorated with a pink gem at the end of it. She put it inside her mouth and licked it for a bit before she pulled her dick out and quickly pushed the cold metal buttplug inside of Naruto’s ass. Blocking all ways for her semen to escape.

Naruto didn’t know why futas all liked to keep their semen inside of their partner but he didn’t mind it too much. He smiled and weakly said “I love you Naruko” before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Naruko smiled warmly and climbed to lie next to Naruto. She pulled Naruto into her embrace as she didn’t mind the cum which coated Naruto from head to toe. She looked down at Naruto and whispered, I love you too, Naruto.” Her eyes shut tightly after and she soon fell asleep.


	7. The real fox

**Chapter 7: The One inside me**

While Naruko was sleeping, Naruto who had passed out of exhaustion found himself standing in a sewage system.

“What is this? Where am I?” Naruto looked around.

“!!” Naruto was alarmed when he turned around as he saw a roughly 80-100 meter fox staring at him.

“I see. So you’re the tailed beast, or rather, the nine tailed beast, huh?” Naruto said and looked at the giant fox. He had heard about the Kyuubi before from some of the people who talked about it over drinks. He had always felt that they exaggerated about the size of this tailed beast but now that he was in front of it, he couldn’t help but feel a little afraid.

“That’s correct.” The Kyuubi said and grinned with anticipation in its eyes.

“Then what am I doing here?” Naruto said as he looked at the huge beast.

“I brought you here so that I can have some fun with you…” The Kyuubi said as it stood up from its sleeping posture and then with a flash of bright light that made Naruto cover his eyes everything went quiet.

Naruto was frightened for a second when he saw the light but then when even after 1 minute nothing happened he put his hands down and turned his head towards the Kyuubi’s location. His jaw dropped because what he saw was a female girl somewhere around the age of 23-27.

Her red-orange hair reached down to her butt as it hanged freely. Her limbs were slender, long and really beautiful. She had a black kimono and there were yellow, red, orange and golden leaves decorating her kimono.

Naruto could swear that this was the most beautiful woman- if you could call her that- he had ever seen.

“Hehe, it’s great that you like me but if you really want me then tear down this seal~.” The Kyuubi said and threw a flirtatious look at Naruto who was drooling over her figure. She felt herself become wet and hard as she saw Naruto’s lustful face.

Naruto didn’t know what came over him but he didn’t hesitate to go over and ripping the seal off. But when he came back to his senses and saw what he had done horror filled him. He tried to put the seal back but the seal just vanished in dotes of yellow light.

The massive red pillars also disappeared into mots of golden lights, which lit up the dark sewers. 

Naruto quickly stepped back but froze in his place as he heard the Kyuubi’s strange giggles. He became even more anxious and tried to come up with something. But just as he was thinking about what to do, he saw the Kyuubi launch herself towards him with what seemed like a sword under her kimono.

The Kyuubi was too excited and her “sword” became even harder and her pussy got even more soaked. The moment the pillars disappeared she pushed away with her legs and quickly got to Naruto as she couldn’t wait to have his sexy body under hers.

The moment Naruto felt the Kyuubi’s hands touch his shoulders he felt that it was all over. He couldn’t help but long for his futanari family. He wanted nothing more than to hold them in his hands once again. So when he felt the Kyuubi’s “sword” poking him in the abdomen he didn’t hesitate and sank to his knees and begged her.

“P-Please! Don’t kill me I-I want to live with my loved ones. Please, I’ll do anything you want, so don’t kill me!” Naruto said with a tear stricken face.  

The Kyuubi was left speechless as she stared at Naruto. However, she held back her laughter that threatened to come out. She understood why Naruto was begging her. He thought that she wanted to kill him. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth than possible. If she killed him she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself, ever.

She just wanted to hold Naruto by her side and never let him leave. Then, when she thought this over a lustful and mischievous smile found itself on her red lips as she planned to tease him a bit.

“Alright.” She said as she looked down at Naruto.

“Hmm...” Naruto muttered as he looked up at her grinning face.

“I said, Alright. I will let you live but under one condition.” The Kyuubi said as she felt herself get even harder.

“R-really!?” Naruto said as his eyes shined.

“Yes, but you’ll have to do anything I want you to do.” Kyuubi said as she waved her index finger in front of his face.

“Anything, I’ll do anything you want!!” Naruto said as he smiled broadly.

“Okej, then I want you to clean my sword. It has been so long since I last used it so it has gotten rusty by now. I want you to make it spotless.” The Kyuubi said with a smile that clearly had hidden intentions behind it.

When Naruto heard her condition he couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief. At first, he thought that she would state something ridiculous but it seemed that he was wrong all along.

“I-I understand. Then c-can you give it to me?” Naruto said as he looked up at her from his kneeling position.

“Great, then here it is.” Kyuubi said with a smile and parted her kimono aside.

“Ehh...” Naruto was stomped. He watched as the Kyuubi opened her kimono and revealed her “sword”. A 20-inch cock with two balls the size of melons. His eyes went wide and his breathing became short.

“Is there anything you don’t understand? You should know how to clean a sword, no? Since you’re always on your knees and cleaning the swords of your kachan and the other two.” The Kyuubi said and grabbed her cock. She stroked herself a few more times and when she felt it was enough she pushed her cock in front of Naruto’s face.

“‘Gulp’.” Naruto gulped. He had never seen a dick this big and... and… and… beautiful!

The Kyuubi’s cock was so beautiful that Naruto couldn’t help but swallow his saliva over and over again till his mouth went dry.

The Kyuubi’s cock was the same as Naruko, Kushina, and Hinata in that it didn’t have any veins. It wasn’t curved to the sides, no, instead it was straight as a pole and the tip of her cock was a beautiful pink.

Her dick was thin in the root and it got thicker and thicker the further up the shaft it went but it started to get thinner when it reached her glans. But that was the beauty of it, as the glans was almost as thick or even thicker than her shaft.

“Well, what are you waiting for Naruto. Get to work. Hehe” Kyuubi said as she stepped closer to Naruto so that her cock was over his face. She took a hold of her thick shaft and smeared it on Naruto’s face.

Naruto shakingly opened his mouth and breathed in the scent of her cock which was enough to make him jizz in his pants. But he ignored it and stretched out his tongue and tasted her magnificent cock. The moment his tongue touched her cock he felt all of his limbs go soft as strength left him. Even though he wanted to lick and taste that delicious futa dick, his body refused to listen to him. But just as he was about to cry from sorrow he heard the Kyuubi say.

“It seems that you can’t move huh… Then, I’ll take the lead.” Before she shoved half of her dick inside his mouth.

“GGPPHH!” Naruto who couldn’t move himself a minute ago, now had his hands on the Kyuubi’s ass cheeks as he squeezed them hard. He didn’t hate that she shoved her cock inside his mouth but he now understood that the “sword” that he believed she would kill him with was instead a 20-inch cock that was now used to break into his mouth.

“Hmmm~. That feels so good... Naruto~.” The Kyuubi said as she slammed her hips forward.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt the thick glans slamming into his throat. It felt so good to have such a thick cock inside his mouth. Now that her dick was more than halfway inside him he could clearly feel that her glans was definitely thicker than her shaft.

“Open wider. I can’t get to feel you properly like this.” The Kyuubi suddenly said with a spoiled tone as she continued to fuck Naruto’s throat.

Naruto who heard her spoiled tone and demand found strength come back to his limbs as he started to bob his head back and forth on her cock instead of just sitting there and taking it. He relaxed his throat and allowed it to go even deeper but even when he worked hard to get it in his stomach he could never get past the 13 inch mark as the Kyuubi's shaft was too thick and her glans prevented him from forcing anything deeper.

The Kyuubi didn’t feel satisfied like this at all so she stopped and said to Naruto.

“Naruto, I am going to shove it hard into your mouth so I want you to swallow down as hard as you can when I tell you to..” She didn’t wait as she held Naruto’s head in her hands and pushed her cock as deep as she possibly could.

“GHPHHGGHHPPH!” Naruto gagged around her thick cock. Having the Kyuubi shoving such a big dick inside him made Naruto breathless, both literally and figuratively. But he knew what he had to do so he took a deep breath through his nose and calmly relaxed his muscles. He wanted to feel that thick monster inside him and he tried to do everything he could to assist the Kyuubi in forcing her fat futa cock inside his gullet.

“Now Naruto. Swallow!” The Kyuubi said as she pushed her cock with more force. She also knew that Naruto wanted it badly so she did everything she could in forcing her cock inside his sweet, tight throat. Not even letting him take a breather.

When Naruto heard her, he did as ordered and swallowed down. Even though it felt painful to have something this thick inside his mouth he still didn’t reject her as he also wanted to feel this massive horse cock inside him. So he gathered his courage and gulped hard as he relaxed his jaws and opened his mouth even wider.

Suddenly Naruto felt the Kyuubi’s balls slap his chin so he opened his eyes to see that his head was resting against her pelvis. He also felt a very big object deep down inside of his stomach.

“Ahhhhh~. You did great N-Naruto!” The Kyuubi said as she caressed Naruto’s face. She saw that Naruto still hadn’t registered what had happened as he was looking around. So she giggled when she saw his eyes go wide in realization.

“That’s right Naruto. All of it is inside you now. See…” The Kyuubi said as she started to thrust her hips forward.

Naruto who was feeling weird started to realize that it was her massive and long futa dick which was so deep inside his mouth. Then, what he felt next wasn’t pain like he had expected from having her dick so deep inside him but incredible amounts of pleasure instead.

“GGGGGGGGGPPPPPHHHHHHHH!” He moaned around her dick and shot his load again in his pants. He slowly started to lose consciousness and the only thing he felt was her dick inside his mouth and her delicious smelling balls on his chin.

“We can’t have that Naruto.” The Kyuubi said with a frown as she conjured a ball of chakra on her free hand and slapped it down on Naruto’s cheeks that were full of her cock.

Naruto’s head started to clear up and he could feel himself waking up as a familiar energy pulsed through his body. He was confused for a minute but then he felt the Kyuubi’s cock that was going in and out of his mouth. He came once again at the feeling and his throat clenched. He could actually feel the tip of her cock inside his stomach. Every time she thrust her hips he could feel it inside his stomach. 

Not even two minutes had gone while she was inside Naruto and now The Kyuubi had released her first ever load in 17 years. Even though she tried to hold it back the muscles in Naruto’s throat felt as of they were wringing and begging her dick to shot her sperm inside him. This caused the Kyuubi to lose control of her focus and with a high-pitch scream suitable for a teenage girl she trembled and release her massive load inside of Naruto’s willing stomach..

Naruto didn’t waste anything as he started to swallow. And the Kyuubi who felt it started to cum even harder as she pulled Naruto’s head closer to her pelvis and then suddenly started to slam herself deeper and deeper till she was practically feeding him directly in his stomach.

After 5 minutes of nonstop cumming The Kyuubi pulled 3/4 of her dick out and she let the eager Naruto taste her cum. She giggled when she saw Naruto enjoying her cum and then she felt herself becoming hard once again. She didn’t warn Naruto at all before she started to force him to deepthroat her again..

**1 hour later, in Naruto’s mindscape.**

The sound of heavy panting could be heard. The Kyuubi had cum inside of Naruto’s stomach 4 times and now Naruto was laying on the ground with cum all over his face and his stomach bulging like a 5-month pregnant lady.

“I love you Naruto…” The Kyuubi said as she bends her waist and turned Naruto over so that he was lying on his semen filled stomach. “But I’m not even close to being satisfied.” She said and thrust three of her finger inside his asshole.

“Ahhh.” Naruto moaned and then shot his load on to the cold floor.

The Kyuubi then inserted her tongue inside his anus. Her 4-inch tongue started to explore the insides of Naruto and she secretly spread the aphrodisiac she created, along and all over his walls. 

After 5 minutes of the ministration of her special drug she pulled her tongue out and licked her lips lustfully when she saw his gaping, pink anus. She turned Naruto around and she didn’t wait a second before she inserted the tip of her futa-dick inside and then with some forceful pushing she hilted all of herself inside him.

“Mmm. Don’t stop, Kyuubi. It feels too good.” Naruto mumbled between moans as he felt his dick getting hard again. He surprisingly didn’t feel any pain at all when she pushed all 20 inches of her cock inside him. He didn’t even notice that he was shooting his cum in a continuous stream as if he was peeing.

“Don’t worry, Naruto I won’t.” The Kyuubi said in between her pants. “By the way, Naruto. My name is Kurama.” She said and kissed Naruto, stopping him from saying anything and then went down to his nipples before wrapping her 4-inch tongue around it and pulling it. She smiled when she heard Naruto’s moan and then she pulled her head back and started to fuck Naruto violently.

Naruto who was under the Kyuubi, or rather, Kurama now, really liked feeling her dick inside him. She was bigger than any futa that he had ever tasted and she really knew which buttons to push to make him cum. Her heavy balls hitting against his much smaller ones made him feel small and feminine. Something he actually liked and enjoyed. He was certain that whoever was fucked by her cock would lose themselves to it so it couldn’t be helped when he started to feel jealousy.

“H-hey… Ku-Kurama, aah, how m-many have, mnn, you done th-this with!” Naruto said and his eyes went wide when he felt Kurama pushing her dick really hard inside him.

Kurama was quite angry at Naruto’s question. She had never loved anyone and had therefore never felt this unbelievable lust that she felt for Naruto, for anyone else. The reason that she was angry was that she wanted Naruto to know that he was the only being in this lifetime and the next and every other lifetime after that, who would be allowed to accompany her through her life. Therefore she said to the moaning Naruto.

“Ahh, no one, Naruto.” Her answer both relieved Naruto and made him feel happy.

“You are the only person that has ever been impaled on my massive futa-cock. So you should never, NEVER, say things like that, ever again. Understood?” Kurama said as she stopped her thrusting and stared straight into Naruto’s eyes and a dark aura slowly rose around her body.

“U-understood, Kurama...” Naruto said a bit fearful. And he started to feel even hornier by how forceful she was.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the aphrodisiac that Kurama had applied to him had finally spread all through his body as he started to heat up and his muscles started to clench around Kurama’s futa-dick. His own dick had become as hard as diamonds and was poking himself in the stomach. His pupils slowly turned into a heart shape and drool began to leak from his mouth. His already flushed face became even redder as even his neck and ears started to change shades.

It seemed that Kurama had noticed that her drug had taken effect when she saw the changes in Naruto. And as she felt Naruto’s muscles practically strangle her cock, she became even harder as her cock made the big bulge in Naruto’s belly even more obvious, as one could now see clearly how far her dick was going inside him. But when she noticed the cold water from the sewage system under Naruto she said to him.

“Naruto you should know that this seal is no longer active...” She said as she stopped fucking his ass and tried to inform Naruto about what he could do now that the seal had been destroyed.

“Wa-wait, Kurama! Don’t stop!” Naruto quickly locked his legs around Kurama’s waist and pulled her closer to himself, causing her towering dick to be pushed inside him again. He didn’t even care about what she said as he only wanted to feel her inside of him. He moaned at being filled once again and then shot his load all over Kurama’s chest and stomach.

Kurama was a bit bewildered by Naruto’s action but the moment she felt her cock buried inside him again she tossed her shock aside and held onto Naruto’s shoulder with her trembling arms, preventing herself from collapsing on to his body.

“Ahh~, N-Naruto, mm, ugh~...” She said as she tried to hold her orgasm back. She had forgotten about the aphrodisiac that she had drugged Naruto with and even though she could easily pull her cock out she didn’t want to because the feeling of Naruto’s squirming insides made her want to bury her long and fat cock in him forever.

“No! Kurama-chan. I won’t let you pull out. I...I-I love you! I really, really love you, Kurama-chan!!” Naruto said and hugged Kurama and hugged her tight against his body. Feeling her massive dick fill him again made Naruto ecstatic.

“K-Kur-rama-chan!?!? L-L-L-LOVE!!?” Kurama shouted as she heard Naruto’s way of calling her and confessing his love. Even though she kinda knew that this was all the effect of the aphrodisiac, she was still flustered. And when she felt Naruto hugging her and his insides clinging on to her cock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head from all the pleasure and her mouth started to leak sparkly drool.

She arched her back and shot her thick white load inside of Naruto while her tongue rolled out. Her toes curled and her body started to convulse as she felt like Naruto was trying to suck her dick dry from all of the sperm it had stored up.

Naruto who was tightening his grip around Kurama also came as soon as he felt her dick convulse. He subconsciously hugged Kurama even tighter and locked his legs around her ass. He pushed her dick deeper inside of himself with his legs and clenched his ass cheeks as to feel her dick better.

“Ku-Kurama-chan!!” Naruto shouted as his vision went black and white before he passed out, the last thing he felt was Kurama shooting her seeds inside him and her seeds that were swimming inside him looking for an egg to impregnate.

After a few minutes Kurama’s orgasm calmed down but her dick was still pumping Naruto full of her seed. She licked the drool at the side of her lips and raised her trembling hand to wipe her teary eyes. Then when she finally stopped emptying her balls she looked down at the passed out Naruto and smiled with both love and lust.

“I know that you must be tired, Naruto but you should know that I have a high libido.” Kurama whispered and her voice echoed in the empty sewer before she pulled her dick out and let her sperm rree. She watched as Naruto, whose belly had swollen like a balloon, squirmed a little as if his inside didn’t like the feeling of the sudden emptiness.

Kurama licked her lips as she watched Naruto letting her seeds spill out of his ass. Her flaccid futanari dick slowly coming back to life as she snapped her fingers. The sound of her snapping fingers echoed throughout the sewers before the walls all shattered. What was behind the walls was a green and vast plain completely different from the sewage system.

It was an infinitely vast plain with various hills and flowers here and there that made it even more beautiful. Kurama nodded to herself before turning her head to Naruto and picking him up in a princess carry. She took a step forward and with that, her figure disappeared only to reappear at another side of the grassy plain.

Here there was a few trees and vines growing. In the middle of these trees, there was a circle shaped clearing with no plants. Only a single king-size canopy bed.

Kurama gently placed Naruto on the bed before climbing up herself and kneeling in between Naruto’s legs. She took Naruto’s ankles and slowly lifted them so that they made a “V” sign. She admired the naked figure of Naruto and his asshole that was still dripping with her semen before shaking her head and forcing in her chakra into Naruto.

“Wh-what is going on?...” Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes as he gazed at the blurry figure in front of him. But it didn’t take long as his vision focused and he saw Kurama who was spreading his legs wide open. He gasped before smiling warmly when his gaze fell on her throbbing dick.

“Ah, I see. So it was just you, Kurama-chan. I see that you still haven’t had enough. Hehe.” Naruto said and laughed when he saw Kurama’s grinning face.

“Then go ahead. Do whatever you want to me.” Naruto said with a moan and an excited voice.

“Naruto, you should know that I won’t stop before I am completely satisfied. Are you sure that you can handle that?” Kurama said as she held Naruto’s legs spread with her tails and then took her dick in her right hand. She put three of her fingers inside her mouth and rubbed them up nicely before taking them out and then running her fingers in circles around Naruto’s asshole.

“Y-yes. I’ll be able to handle it, mm, so don’t worry about me and fuck me as hard as you want.” Naruto said with a dark blush.

Kurama inserted all three of her fingers inside at the same time which earned her a moan from the blonde boy under her. Her fingers that were covered in her special aphrodisiac explored the semen covered insides of Naruto for 5 minutes before she pulled them out when Naruto shot his first load since waking up.

She smiled at his big load but his thin semen signified that he still hadn’t recovered from before. Kurama reached with her hand and scooped up the semen before placing her fingers inside her mouth and licking them clean.

She looked down at Naruto and said with a mocking but loving tone.

“Hmph, it seems like you have emptied your balls already. Pathetic.” Her mischief being seen through, she got a pillow to the face as a response. Kurama giggled as she watched Naruto covering his face with a pillow and felt an indescribable superiority. This feeling flamed her already burning lust and made her rock hard cock as hard as klangite.

Kurama didn’t waste any more time as she pushed the tip of her cock inside of Naruto’s anus. She wasn’t surprised by how easy it went in as Naruto had received a proper ass fucking a few minutes ago which had stretched his ass beyond their limits. She lifted her head up but when she saw that damn pillow covering Naruto’s face she reached with her hand and threw it aside.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Naruto’s face. He was blushing down to his ears and his eyes were teary. Kurama trembled a little and her heart skipped a beat. But she quickly got a hold of herself and continued to stare right into Naruto’s watery eyes.

Kurama sighed with a lust filled breath before she pushed the rest of her cock inside of Naruto and watched as Naruto’s expression changed based on how deep she went. When she finally bottomed out in Naruto she saw that Naruto was breathing heavily and was he was biting his lips with drool at the side of his lips in a very sexy manner like a girl.

Kurama’s eyes glowed with a strange light before it vanished and she started to thrust her hips back and forward with passion.

“Ku-Kurama-chan, this feels so good. Why does it feel so good?” Naruto said as he was confused over his feelings. He had been fucked by other futanari in the ass before, sure. And not just one but multiple girls at the same time, that was also true. But he never felt like this. Right now, when he is having sex with Kurama he was feeling a lust he never felt before.

“That’s, ahh...because, you Naruto, ugh…have become used to, oh god… to being fucked in the ass by a-a-a FUTANARI!!” Kurama said with difficulty as she too never had been so horny and in need of fucking something. She didn’t say anything else as she just continued to fuck Naruto deeper and deeper.

After 30 minutes Naruto had cum 3 times on his belly and on to the chest of Kurama. Kurama, on the other hand, hadn't cum yet but was close to having her first orgasm.

“Oh, God!... Naruto! I am going to cum!... Here it comes! Here it is!... Naruto!” Kurama said as she pushed Naruto into a missionary position with his feet next to his head. She slammed her dick into Naruto and then kept it there.

Naruto who was being fucked could see the place that he and Kurama were connected and he could see her thick cock going deep before her melon sized balls throbbed and then he felt a massive amount of liquid being shot into his belly. He orgasmed again when he felt her cum in his ass.

“Naruto!... Naruto!...MMMMMM!!” Kurama said as she felt her balls being emptied for the second time. She could practically feel the sperm traveling from her testicles all the way to her cock before she shot it into Naruto’s willing ass. She felt that she would lose her mind so she pushed herself even deeper and held on to Naruto tightly while biting her lips. Her golden colored eyes forming into crescents as she was breathless by the manner in which she ejaculated.

Naruto who was being pumped and filled to the brim was also enjoying himself so he hugged Kurama tighter which caused her F-cup breasts to be squished against his chest. He forcefully kept himself in the missionary position so he could take in all of her cum which was difficult to do as his bulging stomach prevented him from folding himself.

After a few minutes when Naruto felt Kurama’s cum thinning out he quickly squeezed her ass cheeks and inserted his index and middle finger in her anus. This caused Kurama to cum again as she started to tremble with pleasure. She moaned and kissed Naruto on his lips.

Kurama was resting all of her weight on Naruto’s ass. Her only supports were her toes and her waist as she was deep enough for her pubic regions to touch Naruto’s ass cheeks.

Naruto who was under her and taking her sperm was feeling his belly bulging. If the first load made him look like a 5-month-old pregnant lady then the second load made him look like ready to give birth. He could even taste her cum in his mouth which made him even hornier.

Kurama continued to unload her sperm inside of Naruto’s ass as she moaned and groaned.

After a few minutes, when she finally stopped cumming and pulled herself out of Naruto, who was under her and with her dick no longer blocking it, the tide of semen that was deposited in Naruto gushed out like a fountain, staining the bed sheets and the covers.

“This look really fits you, Love...” Kurama said to Naruto who had a gaping anus. His eyes had already rolled to the back of his head and tears, drool and snot covered his previously handsome face. He was out like a light.

Kurama started to feel tired too so with a snap of her fingers the scenery changed again.

Now they were in a small and cozy room with wooden furniture and bed. The dark brown woods created a homey atmosphere that made Kurama feel safe and secure.

Kurama picked Naruto in a princess carry again as she made her way to the single bed that had many covers on it. She slowly let Naruto down and climbed on and spooned Naruto to sleep. With her being the bigger spoon of course. As she hugged Naruto’s semen filled belly she yawned and quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion.


	8. Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 8: My powers and another threesome**

“Love, let's talk about your powers, shall we?” When Naruto woke up from the rough fuck that he received, the first thing he heard was Kurama’s unusually serious voice so he also wiped all unnecessary thoughts and listened to her.

They both sat on the warm bed across each other and Naruto eagerly listened to whatever Kurama told him.

Kurama started by telling Naruto of how she had ended up being sealed inside him. She told him about his father, Minato Namikaze, The fourth Hokage. She told him about how strong Minato was and how he had helped advance a few jutsus.

Hearing about his father made Naruto feel guilty about his relationship with his family members but when Kurama told him about how his father cheated with other women while he still had Kushina, Naruto threw away any guilt and similar emotions he felt, out of the window. His rage clearly visible on his face as he cursed Minato to hell and back.

Kurama soothed Naruto and continued to tell him about him being one of the last Uzumaki clan member out there. She told him about the massive chakra reserves that Uzumaki clan members naturally have at birth.

She told him about the his own chakra reserve which really astonished Naruto. It was something normal for an Uzumaki to have a lot of chakra but Naruto had a very abnormal amount of chakra reserves even for an Uzumaki and that reserve grew even bigger when Kurama was sealed inside him.

This massive amount of chakra reserve was the result of Minato’s seal shattering. The seal that Minato had used to seal Kurama was also a type of curse that would limit how much chakra she could use but the mechanism had backfired because of Kurama’s power and had instead implemented Naruto instead. Kurama apologized for this but Naruto just waved it away as a mishap and he told her that he loved him no matter what she did. This action caused Kurama to feel happy about her choice of mate.

The seal had also limited how much of his talent and potential Naruto could use. But since the seal was now broken Naruto could access his full potential. The vast plain that Kurama had seen before was the visualisation of Naruto’s true talent. Vast and endless.

To put it into perspective, if Naruto’s chakra reserve were the size of a football field when he was born then when the seal had been shattered, Naruto’s reserves were akin to an ocean. But Kurama warned Naruto that if he tried to used that chakra now he would without a doubt explode into a million pieces. Kurama told Naruto that she had it all under control so he wouldn’t have to worry about it much.

Kurama also told Naruto that if he found a safe method to increase the durability of his flesh permanently then he would become something that could stand toe to toe with tailed beasts. Maybe become something that was even stronger than them.

However Kurama also warned Naruto to not be impatient as there didn’t exist a good enough jutsu to allow him to strengthen his body to that extent. ‘Maybe training with those two would help him?’ Kurama thought to herself. The other thing that the Kyuubi told Naruto about was his aptitude for wind jutsus and fuinjutsu and that he should train in those instead of other elements.

Kurama then continued to tell Naruto about many other things that both shocked and terrified Naruto as he couldn’t believe that he had so much power lying dormant inside his body. And how many secrets the world had. Naruto quickly calmed down and after a few hours of listening to Kurama’s further explanations and stories he had a basic grasp over many things.

But when he saw the bulge in Kurama’s pants his curiosity got the better of him as he started to ask about things related to futanaris.

Kurama then had Naruto suck on her 20” cock like a lollipop while she explained everything to him patiently. She talked about the origin of futanaris. How, after a very huge war a long, long time ago almost all the human males on the planet where exterminated. The decline of numbers of men set of a chain reaction that eventually wiped out the humans. That was before Kurama or even The Sage of Six Paths had come to exist.

It was after when The Sage Of Six Paths had found and explored a ruin of the old times that he had become aware of the dangerous war that had happened before, so he created futanaris as a way for humans to continue existing. But when he created the tailed beasts he decided to get rid of the futas as he deemed them unnecessary as the tailed beasts could protect humanity.

The Sage of Sixth Paths had managed to get rid of almost all futa genes that he himself put into people but what he didn’t know was that there was still an infinitesimal chance of a woman turning futa and that’s how today's futas came to be.

Kurama also explained why futas had such big cocks and such massive balls. It was because The Sage of Sixth Paths didn’t want to risk anything so he created cocks that were big enough so that futas could mate with animals that were similar to humans. The big cocks were all created for the purpose of impregnating an animal. Kurama also talked about the high sex drive of futas as a side effect and their big loads as another means to successfully impregnate humanoid creatures.

Kurama then teased Naruto about what good luck he has to be able to find four well endowed futas so close to him. Maybe he had done something good in his past life and he was getting rewarded for his actions in this life.

After she explained everything Kurama then asked for Naruto to fuck her. Naruto gladly agreed as he fucked her and pumped a few loads inside her holes. He was extremely happy to know that he was the first person ever to fuck her. Kurama then fucked Naruto for a few hours before she passed out again and Naruto kissed Kurama on her lips before he exited his mindscape and returned to reality.

The first thing he saw before his eyes was two orange sized balls with a 16 inch, hard cock that was oozing precum and was giving of a very nice smell. Naruto knew who it was even without having to look up at the futa’s face. He then had another hot fucking session with Naruko before Naruto took a shower and Naruko went downstairs to make breakfast.

…………

After a shower Naruto went to the living room only to see Kushina, who was clearly upset, as she scolded Naruko.

Naruko who was tied to a chair with a thick rope and had a duct tape plastered on her mouth was also frowning and making noise but all she could mutter were low ‘Mm’ and ‘Ugh’.

“Kachan what are you doing?” Naruto who was wiping himself of with a towel looked at the mother daughter pair’s actions with amusement on his face.

“Oh sochi. How many times have I told you to not walk around the house without a shirt on. You have to be punished…” As Kushina turned around and saw Naruto showing off his sexy body her gaze wandered and she started to drool. She could feel herself getting hard and wet as when Naruto moved, his muscles would flex and glisten under the morning sun.

When Naruto saw Kushina’s eyes that were like a predator eyeing its prey he felt that whatever was about to come would not be anything good.  

And as he predicted, the moment he took a step back Kushina’s figure vanished and Naruto felt himself going stiff. This feeling was similar to when Hinata used the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms on him before.

“Don’t be afraid sochi. This is something that I had Hinata-chan teach me for the times when I wanted to play- cough, to punish you. It’s not perfect but it should hold you in place for as long as I want.” Naruto could hear the heavy, lustful breathing of Kushina right next to his ears. He didn’t know what Kushina had planned for him so he escaped into his mindscape as he tried to plead to Kurama for help. But he was rejected as Kurama told him that she wanted to see a good show.

As if Kushina could see the worry inside of Naruto’s eyes she laughed and she picked him up over her shoulder and moved to the couch in front of Naruko. She gently placed Naruto down and started to take of his pants.

“Hehe. Don’t worry sochi. I just want to show your little sister here, who you really belong to.”

Kushina said as she glanced at Naruko with a grin on her face. She then took of Naruto’s underwear revealing his little buddy who was currently asleep.

When Naruko, who was tied up, saw her kachan stripping her brother in front of her she blushed and tried to look away but no matter how much she tried she couldn't turn her gaze away. She just stared at Naruto’s naked body as she felt herself get hard and her cock made a tent in her shorts.

“Oh. Looks like somebody is enjoying herself.” Kushina said as she placed Naruto on his face with his ass up on the air and his head turned so that he could see Naruko watching him about to get his ass pounded by his mom. Naruto blushed when he made eye contact with Naruko as this situations was very embarrassing, even for him.

“Hiya~.” When Kushina inserted her middle finger inside Naruto’s ass, he moaned with a high pitch voice, which caused all three Uzumaki family members to blush.

“S-sochi. It seems that you like this, huh? Moaning like a girl when someone shoves a finger inside your hole while another one watches.” Kushina was surprised but she teased Naruto with a sly smile on her face.

She continued to stretch Naruto wider and when she finally felt that he was wide enough she inserted her index finger and then picked up her pace. Causing Naruto to moan even louder. Kushina continued to stretch Naruto wider as her fingers started to explore his insides. Once she found his prostate she smiled and poked it which caused Naruto to moan even louder and precum started to ooze out of his rock hard dick.

Once Kushina was done administrating and expanding Naruto’s ass for her large cock, she felt that she wouldn’t be able to wait anymore. Kushina then sat on Naruto’s back thighs and raised her skirt, revealing her bulging panties. She swiftly moved the purple tanga that she wore out of the way and started to rub and stroke her cock which quickly grew to 18 inches.

It shocked Naruko, because she had never seen her kachan’s fully erect futa member. Naruko felt a little inferior as she looked at her kachan’s massive futa dick. She bit her lip and a strange feeling quickly spread through her heart. 

Once Kushina felt that she was completely hard she held her cock and glanced at Naruko for a second before she pushed the tip of her cock inside Naruto. Once she was lodged in Naruto she let go of her cock and placed her hands on Naruto’s ass cheeks and spread them apart which showed his pink and stretched out anus.

With her futa cock inside his anus and his ass spread, Naruto hissed and moaned while he could see the bulge in Naruko’s shorts. Seeing Naruko focusing so hard as Kushina pushed her cock inside his anus, he was strangely turned on.

But as he waited to be pounded roughly like before, he instead felt Kushina ever so slowly, push her cock inside him, inch by inch, as she bit her lower lip from how tight his hole was. Kushina looked down at Naruto’s body with a hungry look in her eyes and once she was finally all the way inside she moaned loudly with her head tilted up and her hands squeezing Naruto’s ass cheeks.

It was then that Kushina started to slowly pull out and push her dick inside Naruto. She would slowly take it out completely before slowly inserting it all the way inside down to the hilt.

“Oh, sochi~. It feels even better than before...I think I’m going to cum!” Kushina could feel that Naruto was somehow even tighter than he was before so when he squeezed down on her cock she couldn’t help but lose control over herself as she started to thrust harder and with more force.

“Hn!...Ahh!...mm!...ugh!...” Naruto who was under Kushina and was taking her dick couldn’t say anything except moaning as he was still under the influence of the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms.

After 5 minutes of fucking Naruto while he was lying face down on the couch Kushina decided to mess with her children. She wrapped her arms around Naruto’s knees and turned him so that he was facing Naruko while she was fucking Naruto from under him. She had spread Naruto’s legs wide and she displayed his hole taking her big futa dick to Naruto.

“W-well, w-what do you think of this view, Naruko?” Kushina said as she peeked from behind of Naruto while she was fucking him. A grin was visible on her face as she could see that Naruko was not able to move her head or her gaze away from the scene, so she took this opportunity and picked up her pace.

Naruto’s eyes went wide and the same happened to Naruko as she could see where her kachan and her lover/brother were connected. She felt both vexed and turned on as she watched Naruto swallow that big futanari meat rod with no problem. As if it was made to do that from the beginning. Naruko yelped with a muffled voice when her dick practically exploded out of her panties and shorts. It started to throb and precum began oozing out of it as she watched Naruto’s ass gubble up all that futanari meat.

Naruto was also turned on by how hot Naruko’s gaze was. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm as he was pounded from below and watched.

Kushina smiled from behind Naruto when she saw Naruko’s antics and she picked her pace up and shoved all of her long cock inside Naruto while she made him moan from pleasure.

After another 10 minutes of being pounded and doing the pounding, Naruto and Kushina both felt close to their orgasms.

“Ohh~, sochi!...I’m cumming!...I’m cumming~! A big load is going to end up in your stomach so get ready~!” Kushina said as she hugged Naruto from behind and pushed all of her cock inside him.

“Ohughhh! Ahhh!~.” Naruto moaned as he could feel Kushina unload 2 days worth of cum inside his ass. While two days worth of cum was not much to an average man, for the futanari Kushina two days worth would probably sum up to half a gallon worth of fresh, delicious and hot cum.

Kushina’s grapefruit sized balls that had no hair and were churning with cum, throbbed and released themselves inside her own son as hot futanari jizz splashed around deep inside him, causing Naruto to see stars.

Naruko was also close to shooting her load into the air but something stopped her from ejacutlating which made her even more frustrated. She could only look at Kushina pumping Naruto full of cum a few meters away from her. While Naruto looked like he was a thirsty man in the desert who had found water. His eyes had already rolled up and his tongue had rolled out.

After a full 4 minutes Kushina sighed loudly before she raised Naruto off of her cock. Her hot, steamy cum running down Naruto’s legs and ass cheeks. “Great job, milking me, sochi. Rest for now because I want to fill you to the brim soon again.” She said in a whisper full of praise and incredible lust. She kissed the side of Naruto’s head and gently and carefully placed Naruto onto the couch before she turned her head to Naruko. A grin surfaced on her flawless face as she started to walk towards Naruko in a sexy manner, with her dick and balls moving according to her pace, her full breasts were also bouncing but not as much as they were still held in place by her bra and clothes.

Once she was in front of Naruko, Kushina crossed her arms and looked down at Naruko with contempt. “Do you know who sochi belongs to now, Naruko? Or should I demonstrate it for you again? I don’t mind, you know.”. She continued. “I know that you and sochi already have had some skinship and that isn’t really acceptable. Me and Hinata have already called dibs on sochi. So you coming here and involving yourself with him messes everything up.”

Kushina looked down at Naruko whose eyes were spewing flames. But suddenly her previously disdainful expression quickly disappeared and a smile of mysteriousness and schemes formed on her face.

“But.” Her word made Naruko listened attentively. “But, if you can promise and agree to some conditions, then we will let you spend however much time you want with sochi, okay?” Kushina looked at Naruko with a raised eyebrow. “Well. What do you say?”

Naruko pondered for a second before she looked at Naruto’s naked body and the cum flowing out of his ass and then nodded her head repeatedly and vigorously.

“Hehe. Good. Now everyone will be happy.” Kushina said with a giggle as she started to untie the rope that was binding Naruko. Once she was finished she then ignored Naruko and walked over to Naruto while taking off the rest of her clothes.

“Will you be joining me, Naruko?” Kushina said as she looked back at Naruko and her meaty member started to wake up again.

“Yes, kachan.” Naruko said and she too quickly discarded her clothes. Even though her member wasn’t as big as Kushina it was most certainly thicker than her mother’s.

“Good.” Kushina said lightly as she went over to Naruto and picked him up from his armpits and then placed him in a fireman carry. She turned to Naruko and said. “We will continue this in my bedroom.” She then took Naruko’s hand and guided her up the stairs and into her room.

…………

Kushina let go of Naruko and placed Naruto on her king sized bed. She made Naruto lay on his back as she started to kiss Naruto from his head to his forehead, chest, nipples, abdomen, navel, pelvis, dick, balls and finally stopped on his anus. She then turned to Naruko and said.

“Sochi likes it when you do this, dear.”  Kushina started to teach Naruko about Narutos sweet spots. Kushina stuck out her tongue and licked all of her cum from Naruto’s ass before she pulled Naruko by the hand and abruptly kissed her.

Naruko was shocked at first as she tried to get away but a few minutes later she had her arms wrapped around Kushina’s neck as she tasted the cum.

“Mmm.” Naruko moaned and sucked out all of the cum from Kushina’s mouth.

“Mm. Kachan, Naruko.” Naruto said as he recovered from his fatigue and watched his mother and sister kissing each other. He was shocked. He never would have thought that these two could actually get along that much. And after his shock, delight and relief washed over him.

“We shouldn’t neglect sochi, Naruko.” Kushina said as she felt that Naruto looked a little lonely sitting there by himself. She seperated her lips from Naruko and crawled over to Naruto. She took a hold of Naruto’s cheeks and kissed him deeply, sharing her cum and the saliva of herself and Naruko over to him. Her tongue wrestling Naruto’s and she won easily which made Naruto blush.

Naruko also joined in the fun as she began kissing Naruto on his hand, legs and abdomen. She started to give Naruto kiss marks all over his body, marking him as their own.

Naruto was a little bit dizzy from all of the kissing and marking so he just sat there and allowed the two futanaris to their own devices.

After Kushina felt that she had made Naruto taste enough of her cum she separated from Naruto and went down to his anus. She grabbed Naruto’s thighs and folded him so that his ass was in the air for all to see and his knees were folded to next to his head. She giggled when she saw the dark blush on Naruto’s face. Kushina then licked her lips when she saw Naruto’s pink ass. She put her tongue to work as she started to give Naruto a rimming that made him shoot his load all over his face.

It was then Naruko who cleaned Naruto’s face from his own cum by licking and kissing his face. Once she was done Naruko licked her own lips and her fingers.

“That should be enough. Sochi, are you ready, dear?” Kushina said as she finished licking his anus. Once she saw him nod weakly she then continued. “Naruko, you can go first. I already had my turn.”

Naruko looked at Kushina and Naruto before she crawled to Naruto and rubbed her hard cock against his rosebud. She continued to rub the tip of her dick against his anus but she never inserted it in which caused Naruto to almost lose his mind as he wanted to just pin her down and shove her tasty futa cock inside him.

Naruko smirked when she saw the impatience in Naruto’s eyes. She then smiled sweetly before she suddenly pushed her cock inside his ass which made Naruto gasp with pain and bliss.

All the while, Kushina was watching her children fucking each other. She watched as Naruko teased Naruto for a few minutes before she suddenly pushed her dick in and began pounding Naruto really hard. Kushina grabbed her own cock and started to masturbate as she watched Naruto’s anus engulfed Naruko’s futa dick. She almost orgasmed when she heard Naruto begging Naruko to go faster with his sweet and angelic voice but she quickly got herself together and only sparkly precum oozed out of her dick.

After another ten minutes Kushina felt that she was being left outside so she crawled over to Naruto and picked him by his armpits, which made both of her children gasp. Kushina then made Naruko lie down on the bed as Naruto was lying on top of Naruko’s body with his head placed between her breasts.

“What are you doing, kachan?” Naruko said as she hugged Naruto’s head tighter between her breasts and she looked at Kushina who was sitting on her knees behind Naruto.

“I want to feel sochi around my dick too, is that a problem?” Kushina said to Naruko with a little bit of impatience. She then ignored Naruko and slowly laid on top of Naruto’s back. She and Naruko had Naruto pinned between their soft bodies and breasts as Kushina grabbed her dick and aimed it for Naruto’s anus.

Naruto who was on cloud nine by being squished between their soft bosoms gasped when he felt another thick cock rubbing against his ass. He was a bit scared at first as he only had been double penetrated once before and now was the second time. The first time was quite painful as he had two huge phalluses shoved inside him. He tried to squirm his way out but no matter how he tried he couldn’t get away, the two dickgirls gave him no such chance and held him in place. So he also gave up on escaping and tried to somehow relax himself.

Kushina smiled when she felt Naruto becoming scared and she whispered to him.

“Sochi~. I’m going to fuck you together with Naruko, your little sister. You don’t mind that, do you~?” And she slowly began pushing her dick inside Naruto’s tight asshole. Kushina felt that this was even harder to do as Naruko’s girth was a little thicker than Hinata’s.

Naruko also moaned when she felt her kachan’s dick touch hers. It was so hot and warm that Naruko felt herself nearing her orgasm. She had decided to share Naruto with Kushina so she expressed it by holding Naruto down and not letting him move around. She watched as Kushina lowered her hips and entered Naruto till only 10 inches of her cock was still outside.

Once Kushina had inserted herself more than halfway in she stopped to take a breather. She could feel Naruto under her fidgeting around and taking deep breaths. She smiled when she heard his voice which was mixed with pain and pleasure and then began going in and out.

Naruto who was under Kushina could feel himself becoming more used to this double penetration as both his sister and kachan were moving their hips and thrusting inside him with lots of passion, love and a little bit of selfishness. He smiled as he heard their moans and watched Naruko as she had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lips while she hugged him tightly against her bosom.

After another ten minutes of gentle fucking Naruko was the first to near her orgasm but she suddenly stopped thrusting which made both Kushina and Naruto curious as why she did that. But Naruko didn’t say anything and she began her slow thrust inside of Naruto. Naruko didn’t want to cum because she wanted to experience this feeling more. The feeling of fucking Naruto together with her own mother.

After another five minutes Kushina started to thrust her hips harder inside of Naruto and with an ecstatic face whispered to Naruto under her.  

“I-ughh, I’m going to cum, sochi...I’m going to shoot my load inside you so be sure to not spill anything, alright?” And she quickly kissed Naruto on his lips as she shot her load with a moan and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto could feel Kushina pumping him full so he also tried his best to keep his mind together and not pass out like other times. He moaned into Kushina’s mouth and tightened his hole around both Kushina and Naruko, as he tried to keep all of the cum inside him. But he failed as hot cum started to overflow from his anus and down to his dick. Feeling the cum inside him and his dick being enveloped in a hot and sticky liquid pushed Naruto over the edge as he also came on Naruko’s stomach.

Naruko and Kushina both moaned loudly as they felt Naruto’s anus getting even tighter as if he was trying to tear off their dicks. This sensation caused Kushina to cum even harder as her body started to tremble and Naruko to also cum inside Naruto while shouting his name loudly.

The futa girls continued to ejacutlate and paint Naruto’s insides white for another 3 minutes when they felt their orgasm die out. Once they were finished Kushina pulled her dick out and slumped back on her ass. She panted heavily as she watched Naruto’s ass spew out her and her daughter’s cum. She grinned at how gaping and obscene Naruto’s ass was and she felt herself get hard again.

Naruko didn’t pull herself out of Naruto as she panted and stared at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She looked down but when she saw Naruto’s face with his teary eyes, the dark blush on his face while he stared right into her eyes with lust and heat, Naruko felt herself get hard again.

But as Naruko wanted to start fuck Naruto again she felt Naruto being pulled off of her dick by Kushina.

Kushina grinned at Naruko and made Naruto stand on all fours. She positioned Naruto so that his gaping ass was facing Naruko and his face was facing her. She then looked down at Naruto and back at Naruko as she grabbed her own member and rubbed the cum covered tip of it against Naruto’s mouth and lips.

Naruto knew what she wanted so he smiled and opened his mouth and allowed the hung futa woman to push her dick inside his warm and wet passage. Licking and sucking her cock deeper inside and allowing her to move his head for him, Naruto tried to get his futanari kachan to use his mouth to feel good.

Kushina felt her heart flutter when she saw how submissive Naruto was and she felt that she had become more sensitive.

And while her kachan was receiving a heavenly blowjob from her brother, Naruko crawled to Naruto and placed her hand on his back. She grabbed her dick with her other hand and she easily shoved all of herself inside him while she rubbed his back with love trying to soothe him.

Kushina grunted when she felt Naruto moan around her cock as he had Naruko’s dick pushed inside him but she felt herself almost ejaculate when she saw how Naruto was looking at her. He had all of her dick shoved inside his mouth and therefore his cheeks had bloated while his eyes were teary and he was looking at her like a puppy from below.

“W-Ahh- Why are y-y-you looking at me l-like that?!” Kushina said with a squeal. She then grabbed Naruto’s head with both of her hand and started to fuck Naruto’s mouth as if it was her personal onahole.

Naruto’s eyes went wide at first when he felt his kachan being so rough with him but he quickly managed to find a way for himself to breath.

Naruko also moaned and slammed herself even harder inside of Naruto. She could feel Naruto becoming tighter around her dick as his muscles had all tensed up from the skullfucking that he was getting.

After around thirty minutes of being fucked in both ends Naruto shot his 5th load onto his own stomach. Right now Naruto was lying on his back onto the bed while Kushina and Naruko were fucking him. Kushina was lying in the frog position as she slammed her dick in and out of his mouth while she was sucking his dick which was being squished in between her DD-cup breasts. She wasn’t giving him any chance to breathe at all as she rapidly shoved her dick in and out of his tight gullet.

Naruko was still fucking him in his ass while she had his legs spread in a “V” shape. Naruko wasn’t moving as hard as Kushina was as she had a very slow pace. She would take her dick out until Naruto’s anus was clinging on to her glans before she pushed her dick inside him to the hilt. But her actions also started to get even harder and faster as both she and Kushina felt themselves near their orgasms.

Naruto was almost passing out from the pleasure and he came the moment he felt Naruko hit his prostate. He had already came 5 times and even though this was his 6th shot his load were still quite thick.

Naruto moaned and shot his load inside his kachan’s mouth. Hiis muscles all tensed up which finally pushed the two futas to their orgasms.

Kushina pulled Naruto’s dick out of her mouth and she, with a scream, unloaded her cum inside of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruko aslo shot her load inside her lover with a final thrust and a loud moan.

Naruto who felt them both cum inside him, wrapped his arms around Kushina’s hips and pushed her dick even deeper inside him so that she was feeding him directly in his stomach. He also locked his legs around Naruko’s hips and made her moan when he tightened his walls around her spasming dick.

The two futas started to see black dots in their vision when they felt Naruto’s heavenly body trying to milk them from all of their milk. They could both feel the seeds which was stored inside of their huge balls being sucked out which spurred them to cum even harder.

After 5 minutes Kushina and Naruko could see how much Naruto’s stomach had swelled. It really looked like he was pregnant which made both of their hearts beat faster at the thought of it alone.

When Naruto was sure that they both had no more semen to give to him he unwrapped his arms and legs and let the futa girls to pull themselves out of him.

With a grunt of satisfaction of shooting her load inside her son again and a grunt of disappointment of feeling his tight gullet disappear, Kushina pulled herself out as did Naruko.

Kushina collapsed back on top the bed when she pulled herself out and watched Naruto, who had been fucked by herself and her daughter, squirm and blink tiredly. She smiled and then she looked to Naruko.

“Naruko, let’s take a bath and go to sleep.” Naruko smiled to Kushina and she picked Naruto up in a princess carry to the shower.

She and Kushina had another spit roasting session were Kushina and Naruko fucked Naruto again and another round of double penetration. This time Kushina managed to fit all 18 inches of her cock inside Naruto.  

By the time that they exited the showers it had been 3 hours so they collapsed onto the king sized bed immediately. With Kushina on his right and Naruko on his left, Naruto went to sleep as he was pinned between the two futas.

The next morning they had another fuck session and Kushina came inside Naruto’s ass 3 times and in his mouth 5 times. Naruko also emptied her balls inside of Naruto with 4 loads in his ass and 2 in his mouth.

Naruto didn’t eat any breakfast and lunch that day as all he was fed was the delicious and nutritious sperm of his futa lovers/futa family.

The next day Naruto gathered Hinata, Kushina, Naruko and Kurama also came out of his body just for today, and he told them.

“I want to become the Hokage.”


	9. Snake

It had been one week since Naruto had told his lovers that he wanted to become the Hokage. At first, they had reacted negatively, even the usually timid Hinata was incredibly angry. Kushina and Naruko were beyond angry as he could see they would definitely not allow him to become the Hokage even if he begged them to.

Both Kushina and Naruko had been there with him when the village shunned and scorned him because he was housing the Kyuubi inside him. They had bullied him as a kid and had still bullied him as a teenager. An entire village had ganged up on and made the life of a single child miserable. There was no way Kushina would allow her son to slave away for those who bullied him.

The only one who was calm in that situation was Kurama. Partly because she blamed herself and partly because she was incredibly angry. On the surface, she looked calm but inside she was burning with guilt and rage. Rage that had no outlet.

However when Naruto told them that he only wanted to become the Hokage because only by becoming Hokage could he marry more than one person and he was also allowed to marry someone from his own family legally.

When the futas heard what Naruto said their hearts overflowed with love as tears of joy dripped from the side of their faces. Kurama stepped forward and took Naruto by the side of his face and kissed him as deep and passionately as she could. She pushed her 4-inch pink tongue into his mouth and wrapped it around Naruto's tongue and started a tongue war. Which she obviously won,

Naruko and Hinata hugged Naruto from the sides as they probed his ears with their tongues. Finally, Kushina embraced Naruto from behind as she rubbed her giant dick against his ass crack, causing Naruto to moan into Kurama's mouth.  
The girls continued to assault and violate every hole and naughty place on Naruto's body with their fingers and tongues for another 30 minutes before they decided that it was enough.

Kushina then suggested that Naruto should be sent to Anko, who was an Anbu, to train so that he could compete to become the Hokage.

Later that afternoon Naruto was on his way to the meeting place with Anko. When he arrived Naruto saw a 170cm-ish woman with black spiky hair and an owl mask on her face. He waved at her from afar and watched as the woman slowly turned walked towards him.

When Anko saw Naruto's sexy body and features she couldn't help but lick her lips and she felt her pants get a little bit tighter. However, since it was under a genjutsu, Naruto or anyone else couldn't see it.

They greeted each other and Anko didn't waste any time and brought Naruto to a remote location in the surrounding jungle of Konoha. She started by teaching Naruto his basics all over again. After confirming his skills, Anko then had Naruto do a horse stance. When Naruto asked why he was doing this Anko responded by throwing a kunai at him and her figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I just want to know how good you are Naruto-Kun." Anko's sultry voice had Naruto tingling all over and when he felt the familiar bulge on his ass, his knees went weak as he suddenly knew that this instructor whom his mother had contacted was also a futanari.

Anko then hugged Naruto by the waist as she backpedaled so that her back was against the thick tree and Naruto was plastered against her bulge. Her hot breath brushed against Naruto's ears which had him shaking. Suddenly Naruto turned around and kneeled in front of the owl masked instructor. He didn't waste any time as he grabbed her pants and yanked them down, exposing her  
17 inch long and 3-inch thick girl meat.

Anko looked down at Naruto who was admiring her meaty member and smirked when she saw him shakingly bring his tongue out and lick the underside of her cock. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him suddenly engulfing her cock as he bobbed his head up and down. Forcing more and more of her thick member down his somehow still tight throat.

As Naruto finally managed to swallow all of her, Anko groaned with pleasure into the sky as she grabbed his golden hair and steadied her legs on the ground. She then pulled her cock out 'till only her tip was inside before she slammed it back in, causing a slick *gluck* sound to echo in the jungle.

She didn't stop for a second as the heavenly throat of the boy was like a custom made onahole which was tailored made for her thick futanari cock which begged her to mold it to her shape. And mold she did. She continued to fuck the boy's throat for another hour or three as she pumped her second load into his hungry stomach.

Naruto, however, had still not come when Anko was done using his mouth. His little pee pee which was small compared to his partners was aching for release however Anko stopped him from touching it. She quickly made up a reason that if Naruto was to cum then all of his training for today would be for naught. But she also did tell a bit of the truth. And it was that Kushina and the other girls were planning on ruining Naruto's stamina by keeping him on edge at all times and give him release only by fucking him in the ass. A plan which Anko was more than happy to play a part in.

Anko then produced a small pink chastity belt and had Naruto cage his little pee-pee in it. The chastity belt also had a tear-shaped purple dildo on the other end which would be inserted into him. And a small opening was on the top of the dildo which would be used to pump in semen into the tight insides of Naruto from the other opening on the bottom of the dildo.


End file.
